Hate That I Love You So
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Part Four: When Shenzi and Banzai broke up for an unknown reason, it's up to Ed and a few of their friends to patch things up before another male wins Shenzi's heart. Please R&R. Chapter Seven is up.
1. Unexpected Split

**Miss Queen B****: I wanted to do something different instead of a sappy romance story so I thought it would be cool to write a story using the darker side of love: the fights, the lies, and the cheats. Heheheh.**

**Note: Think of this as the fourth part of my last story, "Life is Never Easy 3: Light in the Darkness," so most of my Oc's will be in this story as well. Also, Ed does talk a little but even with that I'm still trying to keep him in character. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Unexpected Split**

_"Loving you was easy, losing you was hard. Loving you is still easy, but knowing you are no longer mine, is the hardest of it all."_ –Unknown

It was the biggest news that hit the clan since the day they were allow back into the Pride Land with Scar as their King. But that was a long time ago and it was nothing compare to the news of the unexpected break up between the Matriarch, Shenzi, and her life time friend/boyfriend Banzai.

It happened so suddenly to a very unlikely pair.

Sure they were different with one having a bad temper and the other being the leader of the clan, but somehow, like their friendship, they made their relationship work. Everywhere they go they look like they were join by the hip with their eyes fogged with "True Love." They thought they would be together til the end of times, get married, and start a family since after all, the clan needs the next Matriarch to be born.

So what happened between them that made them split a week ago?

Not even Ed, their best friend, knows the details of what went on that afternoon. He sat there next to a tree for hours, scratching his noggin and trying to figure out what in the would could possibly cause Shenzi and Banzai to break up. Of course, he was a little upset because with the three of them being friends since they were pups you would think one of them would talk to him about it. But, no, like always they think with him not being a bright hyena wouldn't understand the emotional drama each one was going through.

Ed leaned back against the tree and tried to remember the details that happened a week ago.

* * *

_Flash back_

_It was a sunny day making it two months now since the clan left Pride Rock and settled in a new land far south. It was a nice patch of land with a large waterfall, waterhole, grasslands, trees, and a giant cliff full of caves. Food was still a little trouble to get with the herds being about a couple hours away, but they didn't complain. _

_Ed was leaving his cave after a long morning of practicing his speech and grammar. Even though he can talk again he was still having a hard time pronouncing words and completing sentences without stuttering. He was on his way to meet his girlfriend, Silet, for the afternoon hunt with some of the other clan members._

_He sat there waiting for her to show up when Banzai walked out of his cave looking a little nervous. _

"_What's up, Ed" Banzai asked, sitting next to him._

"_Nothing, you?" Ed asked._

"_I was wondering if you've seen Shenzi around" Banzai asked,_

"_No" Ed said, plain and simple, he didn't want to stutter and spit so he would always keep his sentences short. _

"_Oh, well, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her" He said, biting his lip._

"_Why you nervous" Ed asked. _

"_Well, there something I needed to ask Shenzi and I don't know how to tell her" Banzai said, rubbing the back of his head._

"_What is it" he asked. _

"_I'll tell you later after I talk to her" Banzai said, walking away, "have fun with the hunt"_

_Ed waved good-bye and continued to wait for Silet. He smiled, feeling he was the luckiest hyena in the world to have a sweet, kind, and beautiful female to love him for the way he is. Her friends didn't approve of this relationship saying she could do better and find a male that wasn't an idiot and have good genes to give her strong pups, but she learned not to listen to them and live her own life. _

_Ed let out a lovely sigh from thinking about her when someone taps him on the shoulder. He flinched and turned around to see Shenzi smiling at him. _

"_Hey, Shenzi" He said. _

"_Hey, Ed" she said. "Have you seen Banzai" _

_Ed noticed something different about his friend, but he couldn't put his paw on it. Shenzi was smiling but she seems to be glowing. "I saw him going that way" He said, pointing to the direction Banzai went. _

"_oh, good, I needed to talk to him about something" _

"_Like what" Ed asked. _

_Shenzi smiled, "Let's just say, I have wonderful news to tell him," and with that she walked away. _

_Ed scratches his head and wonders why she or Banzai can't tell him what was going on, but he stops thinking about it when he saw Silet coming over with a sweet smile on her face. _

"_Good afternoon, Ed" she said, in her sweet voice while giving him a soft nuzzle. _

_Ed grin and nuzzle her back, "how is you" he said._

"_That's how are you" Silet corrected him. "And I'm fine" _

"_Sorry" Ed said. _

"_Are you ready for the hunt, I'm starving" _

_Ed nodded and started walking over to the other side of the land where all the other hyenas that were going to hunt were waiting. He spotted Shenzi and Banzai talking, but a female hyena interrupted Shenzi about something. They were too far away for Ed to hear what they were saying, but by their body movement, the female needed Shenzi to see something. Banzai looked a little disappointed and said something as he pointed in some direction. Shenzi nodded, gave him a quick kiss before taking off with the female. Banzai smiled a little and walked off. _

_He sometimes wished he could read lips like Silet and her friends so he could figure out what they were saying to each other. But whatever it was couldn't be that bad._

_Boy, was he wrong,_

_It was around the evening when he returned with hunting team carrying food back for the entire clan. The air seems a little thick for some reason and everyone was out in the field, separated in little groups and whispering things to each other. _

_Shenzi and Banzai were no where to be found. _

_For a clan full of hyenas that normally laugh, joke and play, they were just whispering to each other with concern faces. _

"_Funny, how come everyone is whispering to each other" a male hyena asked. _

_The hunting team dropped their food and took off in every direction to ask what was going on. Ed looked around to see some of them taking a step back with their eyes wide open and mouths slightly ajar when they heard the news. _

"_wow, whatever is going on, it's sure making a big impact on the clan." Silet said. _

"_Did you guys hear the news" Silet's friend asked, running up to them. _

"_What is it, Gossip" Silet asked. Gossip wasn't her real name but her nickname. Her real one was just a little too embarrassing to say in public. _

"_Oh man, you're not going to believe this" Gossip said, shaking her head a little bit while holding back her laugher. _

"_What is it," Ed asked._

"_Shenzi and Banzai broke up" _

* * *

After that Shenzi wouldn't come out of her cave and her brother, Shenzen, would have to go in there just to make sure she was getting food and water. Banzai moved out and spent most of his time sleeping in the tall grass around the water hole. 

Neither of them would talk about it. Ed, who lives in the cave he shares with Silet next to Shenzi's cave, could hear her cry the first night of the break up. It must've been lonely for Shenzi without Banzai next to her to keep her warm. Banzai was no where to be found but heard that he was sleeping in the tall grass. The next day, Shenzen moved in with Shenzi for family support. Again, Shenzi wouldn't talk about it and Ed couldn't get anything out of Banzai's mouth either.

The clan couldn't cooperate well without their Leader telling them what to do and without a proper second in command leader the clan looked a little lost. No one could take the Matriarch's place without Shenzi's permission even if it was temporary.

Ed sighs again as he looks over to the left at the thin river that connected the waterfall with the water hole. Banzai was somewhere at the water hole which he was going to go visit since the quick temper male hasn't shown his face to the clan for the past week. Shenzi was still hiding in the cave with Silet keeping her company.

Ed growled in frustration and rubbed his throbbing noggin from all the thinking. His best friends are depressed and cast themselves out from him and the world, the clan is a big mess, he has no idea how to get his friends back together and top of all of that, the clan has no leader.

(_How could it get any worse_) he thought.

His ears' twitch from a sudden noise and he turned his head to the east to see a small clan of hyenas traveling toward his home. Strangers from far away probably here to steal their home.

"Spoke too soon" Ed said...

* * *

**Miss Queen B:**** the chapter a little short but they will get longer in the future. If you want to know why our favorite couple broke up then stay tune for chapter two. **


	2. The Clan From the East

**Miss Queen B: Not much to say in this chapter but i do not own the Lion King character but all of the Oc's that are mention in here are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Clan from the East**

_Flashback: _

_The thought of her being a young mother was out of the question for a hyena like Shenzi, but somehow, in her own way, she knew she was bearing a pup. Shenzi sat there next to a rock around the grass field to be alone for some thinking time. At first she didn't think she was pregnant but, the signs were there. She's been feeling a bit ill for a few days but didn't want her friends or the clan to worry about her and every now and then she would feel a tingling feeling in her stomach._

_She ran her paw through her mane, the thought of her being a mom scared her a bit yet excited her as well. After all, she was the leader and needed to give birth to an heir and more important, not only she was going to be a mother but Banzai, her lifetime best friend, was going to a father. _

_Banzai . . . _

"_He's going to be trill when I tell him" Shenzi said to herself with a little sarcasm in it. How was he going to take the news when she tells him. Good, bad, werid out or maybe even faint. Shenzi can only do is hope he would take it as good news. Yes, they've been together their whole lives but not that long in their relationship and maybe the thought of having a pup this early was a little too fast._

_Shenzi shook her head and try to get all the doubt out of her head and smiled a little. If Banzai really love her then he wouldn't mind having a pup right away. __With that, she walked back to the caves to find Banzai while thinking of a way to tell him about the news. _

_When she got there, he was no where to be found but she spotted Ed near by. Walking up to him, she taps him on the shoulder causing him to flinch a little. "Hey Shenzi" Ed said. _

"_Hey Ed" she said, "Have you seen Banzai"_

"_I saw him going that way" He said, pointing to at a direction. _

"_Oh, good, I needed to talk to him about something"_

"_Like what" he asked. _

_She smiled and just wanted to tell him right there and now but she wanted Banzai to know first before she tells the rest of the clan, "Let's just say I have wonderful news to tell him" she said, and walked off. _

_Her stomach made another tingling burst that made her grin even more as she searches for Banzai. It didn't take her long to spot him and walk over to him. The first thing she noticed about him that he looked a little nervous about something. He was pacing back and forth a little with his head down and muttering things to himself. When his back was turn, she tiptoed her way over to him and gave him a quick nuzzle. Banzai sniffed only to relax a little when he saw her face._

"_There you are, I've been looking all over for you" Banzai said, "there's something I need to ask you" _

"_That's funny, there's something I need to tell you" Shenzi said. _

_They both laugh nervously till Banzai spoke up, "why don't you go first" Banzai said. _

"_Ok" Shenzi gulped, "well, this is going to be weird to say but-"_

"_Shenzi!" A female hyena shouted. _

_Shenzi turned around to see the female hyena running up to her and stop to catch her breath. "What is it, Ukari" Shenzi asked._

"_There's been an accident, my stupid brother thought it would be fun to mess with a porcupine and how his face is covered in thorns" Ukari said. _

_Shenzi sighed and noticed Banzai looked a little disappointed, "I'm sorry Banzai, I need to go see this" _

"_That's fine" Banzai said, "why don't you meet me at the water hole when you're done and then we'll talk" _

"_Ok, it won't take me long" Shenzi said, giving him a quick kiss before following Ukari. _

_It took about twenty minutes to help Ukari pick the thorns out of her little brother's face before sneaking off to the water hole before another interruption could invade. Ed, Silet and the rest of the hunting team were out to gather food for the evening and her brother agreed to watch the rest of the clan during her absence so the rest of the evening belongs to herself and Banzai. _

_Another tingly feeling burst in her stomach but couldn't tell if she was nervous or just the pup growing inside of her. She enters the tall grass that was the only thing between her and the water hole. She pushes the tall grass aside with her snout and a small smile form on her face when she could see Banzai's back just behind a few rows of grass. _

_She was about to call his name when she stops dead in her tracks from an unexpected horror when she saw Banzai . . . _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Shenzi snapped her eyes open and looked up to see her brother staring down at her. She groans in misery and drowsiness, "go away" she said, covering her face with her paws. A little thankful that he woke her up from her nightmare. 

"Not this time, Shenzi" He said.

"For the last time, I'm not going talk about it"

"It's not that either, we have company" Shenzen said.

"What do you mean" Shenzi said, looking up at him again.

"Another clan is trespassing" Shenzen said, forcing Shenzi to get up on her feet.

"Trespassing!?" She said.

* * *

Ed scrabbled through the tall grass to get to the water hole only to exit and trip over something lumpy. "Ow, watch where you are going, Ed" he heard Banzai shouting. 

Ed looked behind his back to see Banzai giving him an angry look from the fact that he was nearly on top of him.

"Sorry" Ed said, getting up.

Banzai sat up and dust some of the dirt off his fur and crack his neck. The angry look on Banzai face couldn't fool even the not-the-side bright Ed. Banzai was miserable, it was just as plain and clear as the water.

"What do you want anyway," Banzai asked, "what part of "leave me alone" don't you understand"

"Sorry" Ed said again, "but there's another clan"

"Another clan?" Banzai asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, another clan, coming to our home" Ed said, pointing at the direction of their home. "We need to go back to make sure there's no danger"

Banzai wiped his face, "Ed, for the last time when you talk look the other way because you're spitting in my face."

"Sorry," Ed said again.

"And I'm not going back" Banzai said.

"Why" Ed asked, "Shenzi might need help"

"I can't go back and you know it" Banzai said.

"Please"

"No,"

"Please, I hate the way you two are acting, I want my friends back"

"And I want Shenzi back but as you can tell from this past week, she's not talking to me"

Ed stopped and stared at him for a second. Banzai's been keeping his mouth shut about what happened that day but at that minute he let something slip. "What did you do to get her mad" he asked.

"I'm not talking about it because it's hard to when I don't even know what I did to make her break up with me in the first place" Banzai shouted, "and why am I telling you all this anyway. Are you going to blab this everybody since everybody knows what's going on"

Ed shook his head, "no, I'm asking because we've been friends for life and you won't tell me anything"

Banzai sighed and stared at the dirt, "I'm sorry for that Ed, but I didn't want you to get caught in the middle."

Ed was about to say something when a female hyena appeared from the tall grass. "There you are, Silet has been looking all over for you"

"Not now, Info" Banzai snapped.

Info didn't flinch, "nice to see you again, Gossip and I thought you either ran off or died"

"I will ask you the same question once I tell the entire clan your real name" Banzai said.

"Yeah, but that would mean you would have to face the clan and Shenzi" Info said, grinning.

Man, he hated her so much but like always he had to swallow his pride since Silet was Info's best friend. "But I guess I forgot, you're too scare to show your face around her." she laughed, "I don't know what you did but man, I never seen her so upset in my entire life"

"Shut up, you narcissist moron" Banzai snapped.

"Quick temper, low class, idiot" Info shouted.

They both growled at each other till Info drew back, "I don't have time for this, we have trespassers and Silet just wanted me to make sure Ed was safe" Info said, "sit here and rot, Banzai, but in my opinion, I'm glad Shenzi came to her senses and dump your butt," and with that she walked away.

Banzai didn't know whether to cry or scream so all he did was sit there with Ed staring at him in awkward silence.

* * *

Shenzi exits her cave follow by her brother to find the clan surrounding and growling at the small bunch of trespassers. 

"Shenzi, you need to do something before a war starts" Silet said

"I will, just give me a minute to clear my mind" she asked.

"You might want to fix your mane up a little" Silet said, nervously, "not to be mean but you don't look presentable"

Shenzi glared at her but started to fix up her mane and fur since she hasn't groom herself well in the past seven days.

"Please, we mean you no harm" one of the hyenas from the other clan said. "I just want to talk to the Matriarch in the clan"

The clan grew silence til one of them speak, "boy you came at the wrong time to talk to her" Gossip laughed till she was smack in the back of the head.

"Shut it, Gossip" Shenzi said, walking up to the other clan. It was a small bunch with only sixteen hyenas that look like they wouldn't harm a fly let alone a fellow hyena.

"I'm the Matriarch of the clan" Shenzi said, "May I ask what you are doing here"

A female hyena step forward and clear her throat, "my name is Thema and I'm the Matriarch of this small bundle from the East. We're not here to cause trouble, but just a small favor"

Shenzi stared at Thema, she looks like the same age as her mother but a little bit younger with light color fur and a long scar across her chest. "Shenzi, with one word we can chase them out or kill them" Shenzen whispered.

"Why would I want that to happen" She asked.

"Because we don't trust them" he said.

"Who said I didn't"

"You mean you do" he asked.

Shenzi shook her head, "clan, go back to your meals while I talk to the Matriarch of the East" she ordered.

The clan looked at her and didn't know if that was such a good idea to leave their leader alone with strangers. "Are you sure" Silet asked.

"I'll be fine and don't worry I'll have my brother with me" she said.

Silet as well as the rest of the clan looked uncertain, but like always they obeyed their leader and went back to their meals.

Thema smiled and turned to her clan, "Why don't you guys find some food while I talk to Shenzi for a minute" she asked.

Her clan nodded and walked off except for one male hyena. He looked as old as Shenzen with a strong muscle tone body, shining fur and with long, messy, spiky bangs that nearly cover most of his yellow eyes. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone" he said.

Thema rolled her eyes as the male step forward and stood next to her. "Oh, pardon my rudeness, this is my son, Zuberi" she said.

"Hi" he said, smiling and looking directly at Shenzi, "it's nice to meet you, Matriarch"

Shenzi stared at him, the one thing that caught her eye was his height. The male was a little taller than she was which was pretty rare since most of the time female hyenas are a little bit taller than males. For a minute, she seems to have lost her words but finally swallow the sudden lump in her throat and said, "I go by Shenzi" she said.

"Shenzi, that's a pretty name" He said.

Shenzi nervously chuckled and felt a small warmth on her cheeks. Shenzen raised an eyebrow from the comment and just stared at Zuberi and the way Shenzi was reacting.

"Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask" Shenzi asked, clearing her throat.

"Well, you see, about four days ago a great thunderstorm past through my land and left it flooded, muddy and with the herds gone we have no food."

"Oh man, we saw that thunderstorm and even from far away those dark clouds brought fear down our spine" Shenzen said.

"I don't remember a thunderstorm" Shenzi asked.

"You were in your cave the entire day" Shenzen pointed out causing Shenzi to glare at him.

"Anyway we've been traveling for three days now for a place to stay til my land drys up or find a new place to live so I was wondering"

"You want to stay here for a few days with my clan" Shenzi asked.

"Well, yes and we won't be a bother I'll make sure my clan stays away from yours and we'll hunt for our own food and water" She said, then frowns, "if not, we understand and we'll be on our way"

"Shenzi, I don't know about this" Shenzen whispered. "We don't know anything about them or if they are a threat to us or not"

"Shenzen, do they look that threatening and beside even if they are a threat we out numbered them by three to one" She whispered back.

"I'm just saying, you already have enough problems as is it and I don't think you can handle any more stress"

"What do you mean enough problems!" Shenzi snapped at him.

Shenzen stepped back from the anger in her eyes, "I don't have any problems and for your information I'm happier than I have ever been in my entire life!"

"Stop lying to me and yourself" He shouted back.

"I'm not lying, because I don't have any problems and I'm happy, truly, truly happy because I'm one of the female hyenas who are happier without a male companion or a boyfriend!! TRULY HAPPY!!"

"Shenzi, you're not making any sense" Shenzen said.

"YES, I AM" Shenzi shouted and stormed off without looking back.

"Hey, where are you going" Shenzen shouted.

"I'm going to bed"

"But what about Thema"

"Tell her she and her clan can stay as long as they like" Shenzi said, walking into her cave.

There was dead silence in the air til Thema spoke up, "What was that all about"

Shenzen sighs, "let's just say she's been having a terrible week"

"That poor dear" Thema said, "did something happen to her"

Zuberi said nothing but knew right away that Shenzi was suffering from a broken heart . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: I hope you like the chapter, I'll try to update the next on much sooner. The next chapter, you will see Banzai's side of the story which will reveal the truth of what really happened a week ago. **


	3. Another Problem

**Miss Queen B: Went back to edit the chapter a bit.**

**Chapter Three**

**Another Problem**

"How many days has it been" Silet asked.

Gossip counted to herself, "it's going on ten days now" she said, "but I would look on the bright side of this"

Silet and Ed looked at her, "and that is" Ed asked.

"At least she's getting out more instead of wasting way in the cave" Gossip said, pointing at Shenzi.

Which is true, ever since the new clan moved in, Shenzi's been on her paws to make sure they were comfortable and welcome. Thema gladly helps out whenever she can so Shenzi didn't have to put a lot on her shoulder.

"Please, this is her way to get her mind off of Banzai who still refuse to show his face around here" Info said, smirking to herself.

"I tried to make him come back but he won't listen to me" Ed said, "I don't know what to do"

"Do you have any ideas, Info" Silet asked, "you're usually the one with good ideas."

"Maybe, but I don't know why I should lift a paw to help her and Banzai when I have other things to do"

"Like what" Gossip asked, "lay around all day complaining about how hungry you are"

Info gave her a cold stare and blush from embarrassment, you would think a high class hyena like her would know a thing or two about hunting but sadly, she didn't. Normally she would black mail someone in order to get food but those days were gone.

"Please, I don't like seeing them this way" Ed begged.

Info sighed angrily, "Fine but it would be easier for me to figure out a plan to get them back together if I knew what happened in the first place"

The other three groaned, "that's the problem we're having right now" Ed said.

"All we know is that Shenzi was the one who did the break up so Banzai either said something to her or did something to upset her" Silet said, looking at Shenzi from far away.

Shenzi and Thema were talking to each other and laughing as if they've been best friends for life. But when Thema looked away to keep an eye out, Shenzi would frown and stare at the ground for a second. Silet knew Shenzi was thinking about Banzai.

* * *

Banzai stared at his reflection in the water hole that has been his home for the past ten days now. He hasn't been sleeping because Shenzi haunts him in his dream where she is just staring at him with that hurtful, angry look. The same one she gave him when she broke up with him that day at the water hole. What made it worse, he lied to Ed about not knowing what happened to make Shenzi mad at him because he was too ashamed to tell him the truth.

Banzai growled and smacked his reflection in the water, "This is all her fault" He shouted at himself.

_Flashback_

_He waited for her by the water hole while she went off to help a fellow hyena in need. He was a little disappointed because he's been practicing all day what he wanted to ask. _

_He took a deep breath, "how hard is it to say four little words" He said to himself. _

_He's been planning it for a while now and wanted to ask her back then when Scar was King but one bad thing led to another and of course Simba returning cause a major set back but with them settling in the new place the time is perfect._

"_Shenzi, I-I-I . . . love you . . . you . . . you . . . with all my heart, will you marry me" Banzai said, stuttering like Ed would do. _

_He took another deep breath and repeat the sentence. "Shenzi, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me"_

"_I do" a sexy voice giggled behind him. _

_Banzai flinched because it wasn't Shenzi's voice but someone he didn't want to see. He looked up to see a female hyena standing in front of him in the shallow part of the water hole. He must've been lost in his own thought not to notice her presence or hear her coming. _

"_Sakei" Banzai sighed and took a few steps back. _

_Sakei has always been a quiet hyena in the clan with a great personality and a wonderful mate, but everything changed after Simba returned. During the fight with Simba and his pride, Sakei's mate was swatted in the face by a lioness and fell off the edge of Pride Rock and died in the depths of the fires. After that Sakei was never the same again and grew very bitter and often stayed away from the rest of the clan. _

_But . . . _

_Lately, Banzai noticed something different about her for the past few weeks. The sudden flirtation she had when it comes making eye contact with him. It started with a single wink whenever she passes him then her tail brushing "accidently" in his face or a sudden closeness she would get when she talks to him when he's alone._

_Banzai, like any male would be, was flattered by the attention but would just ignore her and continue on with his day. But the more he tries to ignore her the more flirting she would get. It got to a point where Banzai wouldn't go anywhere alone because that was the only time she would appear. And does Shenzi know?_

_Shamefully, no, because somehow he knows that if he told her either Sekai or Shenzi would blow it out of proportion and either him or Sekai would end up dead. Literally. Besides, he can handle it, he didn't need Shenzi to fight his battles all the time. _

"_How come you're never happy to see me" She asked pouting, taking a few steps forward._

"_Because when I see you I get a terrible stomachache." Banzai said, rather rudely. First thing to do is never show fear or nervousness because Sekai finds that quite cute by the way she smirks._

_Sekai laughed, "oh Banzai, it might that little temptation you're holding back" she said, right in his face. _

_Their noses slightly touch causing Banzai to sharply pull away. "I think that is all in your head"_

"_Really" Sekai asked, "then why do you look so nervous whenever I get close to you. Afraid our Leader will catch you cheating on her"_

"_First of all" He said, pushing her away, "I wouldn't use to word cheating since ever time you come near me I would always push you away"_

_Sekai pouted again, "don't you find me attractive, Banzai" She asked, inching closer to his face, "even a little"_

_She was only an inch away from his face again while looking straight into his eyes with a smirk. Banzai didn't have any more room to move when part of a fallen log was blocking him from the tall grass. "Look, you're a nice looking female and I don't know why me interesting all of a sudden but I love Shenzi and there's nothing you can do to change that"_

_Sekai just stared at him for a minute before her eyes shifted to the left all of a sudden and grinned. Banzai didn't like that grin and had a good feeling he needed to get away from her before something bad happens. _

"_I feel sorry for Shenzi not knowing about our little secret and this" She said, a little loud for some reason. _

"_What the hell are you talking about and what do you mean by "this,"' he asked, believing the rejection made her lose her mind. _

"_This" she whispered and captured his lips in one shift move. Banzai lost his balance from the sudden trap and fell backwards with her following. The grass move, someone suddenly appeared, Sekai pulled away, laughed and ran off. Banzai got up only to find Sekai gone and Shenzi standing just a few feet away from her. _

_The shock and hurt on her face will forever haunt him as they stared at each for what it seems like hours. _

"_Shenzi" Banzai force her name out of his mouth, "it's not what it lo-"_

_He didn't finish when Shenzi, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes, smack him across the face and call him a very ugly word and disappeared into the tall grass. _

"_Shenzi! Shenzi, wait" Banzai shouted and chased after him. "Wait!!" _

_Shenzi stormed out of the tall grass and was just a few yards away from the clan. "Will you please wait" _

"_Go away, Banzai" She said, a little to loud that some of the clan members stop what they were doing to stare. _

"_Will you stop and let me talk to you" Banzai said, he ran right in front of her to make her stop. _

_A few hyenas grasp from his action. No body steps in front of the Leader even if he was her friend or boyfriend. "Do you think I'm stupid that I just pretend I didn't see anything" She snapped, while pressing her nose against his. _

_Now everybody was staring._

"_That's just it, you didn't see anything" Banzai said, kicking himself mentally, his head was spinning to fast to actually say the right thing he wanted to say. _

"_So you think I am stupid" _

"_No!" He shouted, "just let me explain" _

"_I've seen enough that I don't need an explanation" Shenzi said, "Now get out of my way" _

_She tried to move but Banzai wouldn't let him. He felt like his mouth was full of meat because he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Everyone was staring, Info and Gossip were just a few feet away with Gossip smirking and Info raising an eyebrow. _

"_No, not until I tell you the truth"_

_Shenzi looked away, her eyes were coating with tears as she tried to get away from him. "I said get out of my way" _

"_Look, I was waiting for you by the water hole-" he started. _

"_Get out of my way" Shenzi said, raising her voice, _

"_And I was just thinking to myself-"_

"_MOVE!!" Shenzi hollered and tried to bite him in the shoulder. Banzai took a step back, shocked and a little scared as Shenzi growled. Info's mouth dropped as well as the clans' did. Gossip covered her mouth to hold back the giggles and smirk. _

_Banzai stood still and even Shenzi was a little stunned from what she did. All went quiet, no one made a sound till finally a tear feel from Shenzi's eyes, "don't ever come near me again" She cried and walked off to her cave. _

_When she disappeared in her cave, the clan turned their attention to Banzai. The staring was too much for him and the only thing that popped into his mind was to run._

_And so he did. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Banzai stared at his reflection again. The female he loves hates him over a misunderstanding.

"In deep thought again, Banzai"

His eye perk up and he looked up to see Sekai staring down at him with that famous seductive smirk.

(Speak of the devil) Banzai thought.

* * *

Shenzi leaned against a rock and took a deep breath, the sickness of her pregnancy decided to smack her in the face today to the point she couldn't eat because the smell food without that urge to vomit.

"You're just going to be difficult for me, aren't you" she asked her pup in her tummy.

She sat down in the grass and stared out at nothing particular. It was quiet and she closed her eyes to let the breeze hit her face, but the minute of relaxation was interrupted by grass crunching footsteps. She snapped her eyes open and turn her head to see Thema taking a seat next to her with a small smile.

Shenzi fixes her mane up a little but and hope she didn't look as sick as she felt. "So how do you like it here so far"

"It's very pleasant here" Thema said, "Your clan is very kind and welcome mine with open arms"

"Well, they know it's not a good time to be on my bad side" Shenzi said.

"You're that tough" Thema asked.

Shenzi smiled while tilting her chin up high, "I am the Matriarch of this clan" she said, a little cocky.

Thema smiled, "you seem so young to be the Matriarch, I didn't receive that title til my fifth year of my life"

"I didn't have a choice my mom died more than a year ago and I was next in line" Shenzi said, dodging all the details that involve Scar and Simba and betrayal.

"I'm sorry to here but I'm sure if she was here now she would be very proud of you. Your clan looks very happy." She said.

"Thanks" Shenzi said.

There was a minute of silence between the Leaders til Thema spoke, "So how have you been pregnant" she asked.

Shenzi jumped so high that she stood on all fours, "How did you know about that I haven't told everyone," she said, a little shock and angry.

"My dear child, I'd bared many pups in my ten years life span so I know the signs" Thema said, calmly "but what I want to know is why are you hiding it"

Shenzi sighed and looked away as if she was ashamed, "I don't want to talk about it"

"Is that why you've been feeling so down lately" Thema asked.

"No, of course not, it's just-" The event of what happened ten days ago flashed in her mind. She didn't see the female's face because all her attention was on Banzai and all her thoughts were on her pup.

"It's just what" she asked.

"I was going to tell someone, the father, and something bad happen" She said.

"What happened"

Shenzi just stared at her and the look told Thema she wasn't going to get an answer. Thema nodded and got up from grass, "If you ever want to talk about it, Shenzi, I'm here to listen"

"Don't tell the others about this" She pleaded, "I don't want them to know right now"

"I understand, tell them when you're ready" She said.

They both smile at each other and for the first time in days, Shenzi felt calm.

* * *

"Where is she" Silet muffled since her mouth was holding a huge piece of meat.

She's been looking for Shenzi for the last hour after breaking up the meeting she had with her friends. Zebra was Shenzi's favorite food and that would always put a smile on her face no matter how bad of a mood she was in. She was about to check Shenzi's spot out in the green grass field next to a giant rock when she spotted Zuberi.

"Good afternoon" He said with a smile.

Silet nodded and was about to continue on her way when she spotted Shenzi coming from the grass field. Unknowing to her, Shenzi decided to go for a walk and Thema stayed in the grass field to get some fresh air.

"Shenzi" Silet tired to shout but of course, her mouth was full.

Shenzi looked up and before she could say anything Zuberi got between them. "Shenzi, I've been looking all over for you" he said.

"You were" Shenzi asked, a little surprised.

Silet noticed a small smile of Shenzi's face and a very light blush.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow" he asked, with no trace of nervousness.

"Tomorrow" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah" He said, with a small smile.

Silet, feeling she was being ignored or worse, forgotten thought the male was wasting his time. If Shenzi really love Banzai she wouldn't go out with another male even if they were broken up from a little fight. Shenzi stared at Silet which cause the quiet hyena to stiffen from a sudden fear.

"Sure, I love to" Shenzi said, firmly.

Silet's jaw dropped causing the piece of meat to fall in the dirt.

* * *

"We have a problem," Silet said, to her friends.

"Not now, Silet, my head hurts because Ed won't stop nagging me about the plan" Info said, rubbing her tired face with her paws.

"What is it" Ed asked.

"It's about the plan" Silet said, "and Zuberi"

"Zuberi," Gossip beamed, "thinking about him makes my fur tingle"

Ed, Info and Silet stared at her bitterly as Gossip shipped off to La La Land. "He's like Shenzi" Silet said, plain and simple.

"I knew it" Gossip said, bitterly, "every time, it happens every time, a good looking male comes in and ends up liking her because she's the Leader"

She literally spit out the last word, "it was right there the minute they set eyes on each other yet I was too much in denial to believe that and-"

"Gossip, shut up" Info snapped and rolled her eyes, "anyway, go on with what you were saying."

"Right in front of me, as if I wasn't even there at all, Zuberi asked Shenzi to spend the day with him tomorrow and she happily accepted"

The two females' eyes widened but Ed felt like he was just punch in the stomach. Has Shenzi given up on Banzai just like that he thought. She's not going to give it a chance to work things out. Ed suddenly felt depressed.

"Are you ok, Ed" Silet asked.

"No," He said.

Silet nuzzled him for comfort, "so what's the plan, do I told Banzai" Ed asked.

"Tell, not told" Info corrected him, "and that's probably would be a good idea, the jealously might be the ticket of getting him out of his depression and go after the female he loves"

"I still want to know what happened in the first place" Gossip said, a little irritated.

"Me too" Ed said.

"So what's the plan now" Silet asked.

The four huddled in a small circle and Info cleared her throat, "The first step is simple because all we have to do is a little spying. Now Ed, you and Silet keep an eye on Shenzi and Zuberi tomorrow to make sure nothing too serious is going on."

"Ok" Ed said, he felt bad spying on his friend but he didn't want their friendship to end this way.

"While you're doing that, Gossip and I will make a little visit to Banzai and try to get him to talk about the sudden split" Info said, "and of course tell him about Zuberi"

"This is going to be good" Gossip smirked.

"How are you going to get him to talk when he won't talk to me" Ed asked.

"Easy" Info said, "by force." . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: I'm glad my chapters are getting longer and I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try to update earlier. What can I say about the next chapter: Shenzi is getting mix feelings when she's with Zuberi. Info and Gossip force the truth out of Banzai and get a glimpse of the female who caused the entire mess. **

**Until then, please read and review and see ya in chapter four. **


	4. A Quiet Outing

**Miss Queen B****: Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy when school and work and then like all writers, I suffered a long case of writer's block.. I think I wrote this chapter over a million times and they all turn out crappy and very long. So I literally had to do some cut and paste and move a couple of things from this chapter to use for chapter five. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**A Quiet Outing**

"What is it, Ed" Shenzi asked.

It was almost night and Shenzi wanted to go to bed early to get up around sunrise to meet Zuberi. She was a little sick and needed to lie down anyway til Ed peeked his head into her cave. Ed walked in with his head hung low, "Shenzi, do you like this Zuberi guy" He asked, sounding a bit childish in Shenzi's point of view.

She looked at him awkwardly and clear her throat, "well, yeah, I like him just the way I like you" She said. "Why"

Ed didn't like the answer, part of him was a little hurt, "I mean do you really like him?" Again, Shenzi didn't like the way he was speaking. It was like talking to a two-month old pup.

"Oh, like the way you like Silet" She asked.

"Hope not because I love her" Ed said. Shenzi put a note about that because that was the first time Ed said that.

"No, I don't like Zuberi that way but-"

"Then why are going on a date with him" Ed snapped causing his voice to echo throughout the cave.

Shenzi stared at him for a moment, "I guess Silet told you and no doubt Info and Gossip, right"

Ed nodded and Shenzi sighed, "I don't want you going out with him, I want you to patch things up with Banzai, I want my friends back" Ed said, "it hurts to see you two sad, I thought you miss him so much to be so sad yet here you are going out with another male"

He was talking to fast that his words started to slur a bit and it was a little hard for Shenzi to understand but she knew what he was talking about. "Ed, like I said, I don't like him that way but I didn't want to be rude plus it would be nice to get out a bit since I've been stuck in my cave for a long time." She said.

Ed was worried but being her best friend he couldn't help but believe her, "what if Banzai find out"

"Well, right now I don't care what Banzai thinks" Shenzi lied, "if he really cares he wouldn't be hiding like he is doing right now" she said, (_or cheat on me to say the least_)

They stayed silence for a bit til Ed spoke up again, "can you at least go down to the water hole and talk to him, please"

Shenzi said nothing and that was enough for even the light headed Ed to understand, "it was just a thought" Ed said, about to turn around to walk back to his own cave when Shenzi spoke up, "wait a minute, Ed"

He stopped and turn around only to have Shenzi wrap her neck with his for a small hug, "don't worry about me, Ed" she whispered while tightening the hug. Ed sighs and hugged her back while feeling a bit guilty about tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day... 

The morning was cool, crisp and slightly moist which filled the air with a refreshing scent. Shenzi walked out of her cave and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. She was glad that she didn't feel sick or weird this morning like she did for the past few days. She scanned her surroundings, a few hyenas were already up and heading out to the nearest water hole for a drink. Some of them greeted her by bowing their heads and she did the same in return. Zuberi told her to meet him at the grass field for a morning hunt around sunrise yesterday before going their separate ways.

Shenzi did mention it to her brother, Ed, and Silet to watch the clan while she was gone and of course, they agreed. With that, she fixed up her mane and fur and went on her way to the grass field.

Unknowing to her, Ed and Silet peeked their heads out of their cave and once the coast was clear they exit with unsure faces. "I hate spying on Shenzi because she can hit pretty hard when she's mad" Silet said, remembering the last time Info was caught and had a swollen face for nearly a week.

"I don't either," Ed said, knowing he can get into a lot of trouble.

"I just hope Info and Gossip have a better day then what we might have" Silet said.

Ed nodded, "where is Info and Gossip anyway"

"They got up early to get something to eat before heading out to find Banzai and "force" him to talk" Silet said.

"Ouch" Ed said.

* * *

Shenzi was surprise to see Zuberi already in the grass field staring out in the open. A cool breeze blew into his mane and with the sun glowing on his fur Shenzi couldn't help but find him slightly attracted. She felt that warm flush in her cheek but she quickly shook her head and suddenly felt a little ashamed for having that feeling. 

Zuberi turned his head and smile when he saw her, "wow, and I thought I was an early bird" he said.

"Well, you did said to meet up early in the morning." Shenzi replied, she felt her tummy knotting but let it slide thinking it was from the puppy growing inside.

"To some early morning is like the late afternoon" He said.

They both laugh, Shenzi hasn't laugh like this in days and it felt good. "So what's going on today" she asked.

"I thought about getting something to eat then maybe a walk around the grass field" Zuberi said.

"Sounds like fun, I'm getting a little hungry anyway and I know where there's a herd of Zebras near by"

"Cool, let's get going" Zuberi said.

Together, the two walked, side by side, to the nearest herd of zebras not knowing that Ed and Silet were closing following their every move.

"Nice morning, isn't it" Zuberi said.

"It's ok, I'm not much of a morning person" Shenzi said.

He just smiled and after a few seconds of silence between them Shenzi spoke up again, "So, is it just your mom running her clan or do you help out as well"

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I mean, my clan is big so my two friends help me out and my brother helps out with me when I need a break and I have three females to bring me status reports to make sure everything is in order."

"Wow, that's impressive" he said, "but no, it's just my mom and me running the clan but with our clan being so small we don't need that much help anyway"

"Oh" she said, "by the way, who's going to run the clan after your mom"

Zuberi stopped for a minute as if he just saw a stampede heading his way or a lion. Shenzi stopped and just stared at him til he finally exhale and lower his head til he was staring at the grass underneath his paws.

The look told Shenzi she needed to change the subject, "so do you have any siblings"

Zuberi smiled, "yes, I come from a big family, I have four older brothers and-" he sighs, "I use to have an older sister"

"Wow, what made Thema want that many pups" Shenzi asked, since she thought only having one was going to be a lot of work.

"Well, you know how they say the Matriarch need to give birth to a heir for the clan" He said.

"Yeah"

"well, all she was getting was males" Zuberi chuckled, "after four tries, she finally gave birth to my sister, Dayo then I came along because Dayo wanted a baby sister or brother to play with because by the time she was born our brothers were already adults and starting families of their own."

"So where is Dayo" Shenzi said.

Before Zuberi could answer his ears perk up when he heard a noise. He looked ahead to find the zebra herd they were looking for in the first place. "There they are" he whispers as they kneel down into the grass. "And from the looks of it, I see a mother zebra just gave birth"

It was true, just a few feet away from the herd was a mother zebra helping her little baby stand and walk for the first time. "Perfect target" he said.

"For a lackey in training," Shenzi said, "let's find something more...Alpha materiel...like that one"

Shenzi pointed at an old male zebra that looked like he had an injury on his hind leg from a previous battle.

"No problem, but it's going to take the both of us to bring him down" Zuberi said.

Shenzi bit her lip, she had to be very, very careful now in order not to harm her unborn pup. She can still run and tackle but she just got to make sure she stays away from the hind legs. "That's fine but I get the neck, you have to tackle him down"

"Oh, leave me with all the hard work" he teased.

"What's wrong with that, maybe I want to see what you're really capable of" She said, grinning.

Zuberi smiled, "oh, you like it when a male impresses you, huh"

"That and it's a way for a Matriarch, like myself, to see if you are entitled to be called an Alpha"

"Can you hear what they are saying" Ed whispered. They were only a few yards away from Shenzi and Zuberi and hidden well behind tall grass and a few small trees.

"Barely, but I'm not sure what they are talking about" Silet said.

"What are they doing" Ed asked.

"It looks like they are about to hunt." she whispered. She was examining their body movement. They were too close to each other and smiling too much. To her this was a bad sign.

"Fine, I'll knock him down and you do the necking" He said.

With that, they silently roam through the grass, being very careful not to get caught by the Alpha male of the zebra herd. What luck for Zuberi, the old zebra he had his eye on was walking away from the herd for a better chance to get more grass.

"This is your perfect shot" Shenzi whispered.

Zuberi smiled and once the zebra was in the right spot, he sprints out of the grass and surprised the old thing by biting it in the leg. He stood his ground, digging his claws into the dirt. The old zebra didn't put off a fight, just squirm around, trying to kick Zuberi off but that only made Zuberi dig his teeth deeper into his leg. Shenzi popped out and as carefully as she can block the zebra from walking off or running and bit it in the front leg. She did the same thing Zuberi did and dug her claws into the dirt. Zuberi, while still holding on to its' leg, jetted under the zebra cuasing the large, old, animal to trip over his own two hind legs. Shenzi back away as the Zebra crash to the grass and without giving the zebra a second to move she clamps her jaws on his neck.

It didn't take long for the Zebra to give up and accept his death and soon Shenzi and Zuberi were enjoying a nice quiet morning breakfast feast.

"You didn't answer my question" Shenzi said, before tearing off a chunk of meat.

"And what was that" He asked, looking out in the distance. He admired Shenzi's home. His home wasn't so green or full of life and that was before the thunderstorms flooded it.

"What happen to your sister, Dayo" Shenzi asked, "I mean did she leave for another clan"

"No," Zuberi sighed, "She was killed"

"Oh" Shenzi said, lowing her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up"

"It's alright, it's not a pleasant memory but if you want to know what happen, I'll tell" Zuberi said.

"Tell me" she asked.

"My clan travel a lot when I was young and one day, while taking a rest, Dayo and I took off to find something to eat. Little did we know, we were hunting in territory ground and came across a Matriarch of another clan. My sister tried to her best to talk our way out and tried to leave but the Matriarch wouldn't let us go. She attacked my sister and I tried to help her but Dayo wanted to me run away. I took off to get my mother but by the time we returned, she was beaten to death. My mother attacked the other Matriarch and won but it left her a large gash on her chest "

"I'm sorry" Shenzi said, not knowing what else to say. Now she knew why Thema had the large scar on her chest.

"It's ok" Zuberi said, "but it really affected my mom and the clan. My mom has to go through each day looking at that scar as a reminder of her failure to protect Dayo. She was so devastated that she didn't want to give birth to another pup and with that some of the clan thought she wasn't living up as a leader and left to join other clans. Only those who were loyal to her ended up staying."

"So what's going to happen to your clan if your mom doesn't have a heir to take over" Shenzi asked.

"Well, She still have a couple of years left and she told me if my pup was a girl then she'll be the one to take over her duties" Zuberi said.

"That's a good solution" Shenzi said.

Zuberi smiled and took another bite from his meal.

"This is my favorite spot of my territory" Shenzi said, "nothing buy grass, small trees, and clouds for miles and miles"

They were standing on a small hill in medium high grass that was only a half of mile from the clan. "It is nice but why is this your favorite spot"

"It's a good place to think" Shenzi said, "I've been doing that a lot for the past few days"

"Thinking about what" He asked.

"Nothing" Shenzi said, "just the normal things like the clan, family and friends"

Zuberi looked at her til she looked up and met his eyes, "is that all"

Shenzi stared into his eyes, they were so gentle and calm, and clear her throat, "yes, pretty much"

"So you're all right having your heart broken from a male" Zuberi asked.

Shenzi stared at him a little shocked, "how in the world can you and your mom do that, do I have something on my face that screams, "Hey, my name is Shenzi and I have problems," where did you hear this from"

"Calm down" Zuberi said, "I could just tell that's all and I knew it was true when I overheard some of the clan members talking about it"

"Well, it's none of your business, alright!" Shenzi snapped and stormed off.

"Wait up" Zuberi said, catching up to her, "don't be that way, I just wanted to ask that's all. Everybody goes through it a few times in their lives, I know I had"

"I don't want to talk about it" Shenzi said.

"Ok, then we won't, we'll forget it ever came up and go on with our day" Zuberi said.

"Ok, but just for a warning, stay away from three females known as Info, Gossip and Silet, they're known for never keeping their mouths shut"

"Come on, I'm sure they're not that bad" Zuberi said.

"One of them has been watching us with my empty headed friend this entire time" Shenzi said, pointing at a couple of trees, "and if they know what's good for them, they will come out and join us"

The two stared at the trees to see Ed and Silet peeking their heads out and smiling with red color faces. "HI, leader, nice day we are having don't you think" Silet asked, as she and Ed walked over to the pair.

"Zuberi, I want you to meet my friend Ed and his girlfriend, Silet" Shenzi said.

"I'm not a spy" Ed shouted causing everyone to stare.

"Shenzi, I didn't mean to do this, you know me," Silet said.

"Yeah, I know that you get easily pressure by your two friends to make you do things"

"And that whole Banzai thing" Ed said.

"Banzai thing" Zuberi questioned.

"Don't ask" Shenzi said, to Zuberi and looked at Ed and Silet, "and I don't want you two to talk either"

"Then we'll be on our way," Silet said, ready to leave before Shenzi's glare burn a hole in her head.

"Why not join us, I'm sure Shenzi won't mind" Zuberi asked.

"No, of course not, but can you give me a minute to talk to them alone" Shenzi asked.

"Sure, then afterwards we can go by the water hole" Zuberi said.

"NO," Shenzi, Silet and Ed said at the same time with their paws up knowing Banzai was over there.

Zuberi stared at them as Shenzi rubbed her face, Silet laughed nervously and Ed coughed. "Was it something I said," Zuberi asked.

"No, the water hole is too far away" Silet said.

"uh, yeah, it's too far away" Ed said, grinning.

"but isn't it the only one" Zuberi asked.

"I know there's another one just a mile southeast from here" Shenzi said.

"Ok, I guess we can go to that one then" Zuberi said.

"Great but please give me a minute to talk to my friends" Shenzi asked, smiling.

Zuberi nodded and walked off with Shenzi smiling but when he was far away enough from the three of them the smile turned into a frown and turned her attention to her friends, "alright, you got two minutes so talk, NOW"

"Please don't be mad at us" Silet said, trying to think up a good lie and really hoping Info and Gossip were doing better then they were...

* * *

**Miss Queen B:**** Sorry again for the long delay, but I'm back and will try to update at least every week or two. So bare with me, and please review. **

**Chapter Five: Don't Be Jealous****: Info and Gossip snitch to Banzai about Shenzi's date, Banzai loses it and comforts Shenzi which leaves to a fight nobody wanted. **


	5. Don't Be Jealous

**Miss Queen B****: Well, here's the next chapter and wow, I actually updated quickly. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Five**

**Don't Be Jealous**

If Banzai was as cold hearted as Lions claims hyenas were, Sekai would be floating in the water hole with her neck bend perfectly at a 90-degree angle. But no, he wasn't that cold hearted, even being called a disgusting, slobbering, mangy, stupid, poacher, he was still a gentleman with his own kind. But . . . the thought of her with her neck snapped wasn't a bad idea to daydream about.

With that in his mind, he smirked and stared at nothing particular.

Sekai, who was standing just two feet away from him, raised an eyebrow but that was instantly replaced with a smirk of her own, "what are you daydreaming about, Banzai" she asked, with a little tease in it. Banzai literally gave up trying to shoo her away since he was too depressed from missing Shenzi so much.

Banzai got up from his seating spot and walked over to the water hole to get a drink. Sekai's presence always gave him a bad taste in his mouth where no amount of water, animal blood or food could wash out. Sekai rested her chin on Banzai's shoulder, "why do you hate me so much" she asked, faking the whines and tears.

Banzai quickly dashes to the left causing her to lose her balance for a moment but didn't seem at least displease. "Will you stop bothering me and leave me alone, it's your fault Shenzi isn't talking to me" He shouted.

She smiled again, "I assume that she doesn't know it was me you're cheating on or else I would've been dead by now" She said.

"For the last time, you crazy female, in order to cheat I would actually have to cheat on her with you but it didn't happen. You kissed me and Shenzi took it the wrong way" He shouted right in her face but she didn't move or flinch.

"You don't have to yell in my face, it's not my fault she wouldn't let you explain and it's not my fault you don't have the guts to walk up to her cave and talk to her. Am I right" she said.

She was right but Banzai was not going to let her know so he just stared at the dirt. Sekai grinned, "you're so cute when you're wrong" she said, giggling.

"Can you please leave" Banzai said, not putting much effort in his words since they never do anything.

"Aww, how nice for you to ask politely" Sekai said, lifting Banzai's head up with her paws till he was at eye level with her. He gave her an ugly, depressing, somewhat annoying frown but all she did was grin, "maybe a few more days you'll start liking me more" She said and gives him a small peck on his lips.

Banzai cringed and pulled away to wipe his mouth. Things couldn't possibly get any worse . . .

"Ahem, are we interrupting something"

Banzai stiffen and turned around to see Info and Gossip standing just a few feet away from him and Sekai. Sekai, on the other hand, narrows her eyes at the two females, "Gossip, still spreading rumors and ruining hyenas' lives"

"Sekai, still living trying to prove worthy to that group of troublemakers you hang out with" Gossip asked, with narrow eyes.

They stare at each other for a minute till Sekai spoke up again, "well, since you guys are here rotting the place I'll be on my way to get me something to eat" She said, sticking her nose up high as she disappeared in the tall grass.

Banzai let out a breath of relief only to suck it back in when Info slapped him, very hard, in the back of his neck. He forgot how strong female hyenas were and even stronger when something gets under their skin as his face hit the shallow edge of the water hole.

"Honestly, Banzai, I can't believe you would stoop so low and give up royalty for filthy dirt" Info said.

"It's like giving up a heathy diet of zebra for a sick, skinny, meerkat" Gossip said, dramatically.

"No, it's like stop eating meat all together and settling for grass" Info said while Banzai lifted his head out of the water and wipe the mud off his face.

"No, I got one, it's like falling in love with a lion or something stupid instead of a hyena" Gossip said.

"Will you guys shut up" Banzai shouted

Gossip roughly pushed him to the dirt, "Don't you dare yell at us since we might go ahead and tell the entire clan you're cheating on the Matriarch with dirt" she said, firmly.

"I'm not cheating on Shenzi" Banzai shouted, by the way he looked, he's been wanting to shout that out since day one of the split.

"Do you actually think we're going to believe another female is attracted to you, knowing very well that your Shenzi's male, and still go after you" Gossip asked.

"YES" Banzai snapped at them.

The two stop to stare at him for a minute. His fur was slightly frizzy from the anger and a little wet from the spill in the water. He was breathing heavily and by the dark circle under his eyes he's been under a lot of stress. He took a deep breath, "look, Sekai's been flirting with me for a while and all I do is ignore her then well, she kissed me by surprise and . . . Shenzi caught us"

"Stupid female, she was always a flirting pile of mud" Gossip said.

"Yeah, she was such a sweet hyena til that day back at Pride Rock when her mate got killed in the fires"

"Then she fell into the wrong crowd" Gossip said, "and some say she went a little crazy and jealous"

"Always wanting what other hyenas have" Info said, "and apparently she wants what the Leader has even if it means taken it away"

Gossip shivered, "disgusting" and they both laugh.

"Ahem" Banzai growled.

They stared at Banzai who was about to explode from being ignore for so long. It was bad enough they were talking about him and his problems and right in front of him no less.

"Oh we forgot about you, Banzai, sorry" Info said.

"I hate you" Banzai said, plainly to the two females.

"We know, but there's something you need to know" Gossip said.

"What," Banzai asked

"Now, we want you to see this as some tough love so don't get upset, but a way to help you with your problem and see what you really want" Gossip explained.

"Forget that, now listen, you need to stop hiding because thanks to your little kissy-kissy scene with Sekai, Shenzi is really hurt, so hurt in fact she found comfort with the other clan's Matriarch" Info said.

"Yeah, Thema turned out to be a mother-figure and friend to Shenzi" Gossip said.

"What does this have to do with me" Banzai asked.

Info smacks him in the back of the head again, "let me finish, gosh" She said, "Well, anyway, Thema has a son name Zuberi"

Banzai raised an eyebrow, "oh really, she has a pup"

"Not exactly, he's more like Shenzen's age" Gossip said, "and really, really, cute"

Now the male was getting a little irritated, he didn't like where this was going, "and?"

"He's been hanging around Shenzi for the past couple of days" Info said, grinning.

"And?" Banzai asked.

"Well, yesterday, Silet came up to us and told us that she caught Zuberi asking Shenzi out on a date" Gossip said, she thought the word, "date" would be a much better word to use instead of a "spending the day" like Zuberi used.

Banzai's eye started to twitch, something inside of him was about to snap. "And?"

Gossip and Info couldn't hold it in anymore and decided to give up the tease, "SHENZI IS ON A DATE WITH ZUBERI AS WE SPEAK!" They said at the same time.

"_**WHAT,**_" Banzai shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S OUT WITH ANOTHER MALE"

"Uh, it means she's out with another male" Info said, sarcastically but Banzai wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"But-but-but-but why, why, why would she do this, I know she's mad at me over a misunderstanding but going this far to spite me!" Banzai shouted while pulling on his ears.

"Calm down, Banzai, it's not that bad as it sounds" Gossip said, smiling.

"SHUT UP, it's bad enough as it is with all this happening, but with you two telling me this, no doubt, you're finding this funny and enjoyable to watch" Banzai snapped.

"Hey, you don't yell at my friend like that, buddy, or you're asking for it. We're trying to help you and Shenzi and here you are yelling at us like it's our fault" Info said.

"I don't have time for this" Banzai shouted, roughly pushing the two out of the way and headed to the tall grass.

"Where are you going" Gossip shouted.

"I'm going back to the clan and kill the male Shenzi is seeing" Banzai stormed off.

"Oh no, you don't" Info shouted while she and Gossip tackle him to the ground. Pinning him down, Banzai struggled to get free, but sadly, failed and surrendered to having dirt and grass smeared in his face.

"Get off of me" Banzai shouted.

"Not until you calm down" Info said.

"Yeah, with Shenzi gone for the day we don't want her to come back to see you going on a rampage in front of the clan and her and make a fool out of yourself because deep, deep, deep, down, we care, Banzai, we really care" Gossip said.

"We're just trying to help you" Info added.

Banzai pushed them off causing them to hit the dirt hard, "is this what we get for trying to help," Gossip asked.

"You're not helping you're just making things worse, Blabatha!" Banzai shouted.

"Don't ever call me that name!" Gossip shouted and punch Banzai right in the face.

Banzai fell backwards and didn't move. Info covered her mouth, "oh my god, Gossip, what were you thinking"

"You know me, I hate it when hyenas call me by my real name. It reminds me how much I despise my mother" Gossip said, hissing a bit because the punch made her paw hurt.

"Well, knowing how hard you hit he'll be out for the night and most of tomorrow" Info said.

"So what do we do now" Gossip asked.

"We can't do much since it's almost night fall so I say we get a good night rest then tomorrow we'll go talk to Sekai and see what's going on in her twisted mind"

"This love thing is one big headache" Gossip said, grimly.

They both sighed only to gasp when Banzai reached up, grabbed them by the mane and slammed their faces into the dirt. Banzia got up and laughed, "I so wanted to do that for a long time" he said. The two females groaned as they sat to wipe the dirt out of their eyes only to find Banzai gone.

"This is bad," Info said.

"Yeah, and something is telling me this is our fault but I still can't help but go after him and watch how all this is going to turn out." Gossip smirked.

"You can be so cold hearted sometimes" Info said, but smile, "Let's go"

* * *

"Mad at you, I'll be mad at you when I get the truth, now what's going on" Shenzi demanded.

"We're sorry, Shenzi, we didn't mean too" Silet said, bowing her head.

"We were just . . . worry about you . . . " Ed said.

"Ed, is this about last night because for the last time I don't like Zuberi THAT way, it's just a friendly outing" Shenzi said.

"Shenzi, you can say that all you want but just by the body movement we saw when you guys were hunting and eating, it's not that hard to tell you kind of like being around him" Silet said.

Shenzi stared at them, her stomach started to tingle as if Silet just said the magic words, "that's ridiculous, what makes you think of that stupid idea"

"It's not stupid, Shenzi, I'm just taking it how it looks" Silet said.

"She's right, you were smiling a lot and laughing like you guys knew each other your whole lives" Ed said.

"It's just a friendly outing, ok, what do I have to do for you guys to believe me" Shenzi asked, rolling her eyes.

"Talk to Banzai" both Ed and Silet said.

Shenzi stared at him, "How about you two join us for the rest of the day and I don't have to hurt you two"

Ed and Silet stared at each other then back at Shenzi with a nervous smile, "Ok" they both said. Shenzi smirked a bit, the empty head and the quiet one, they sure make a good couple.

* * *

"Are your friends ok" Zuberi asked, "they hardly said a word since you had a talk with them"

The four hyenas were at a small water hole that was about a mile from their homes. Shenzi and Zuberi sat about three yards away from Ed and Silet who were just sitting there and taking very little sips of water.

"Don't worry about them, they're just in trouble for keeping things from me" Shenzi said.

"This is what I get for listening to my friends," Silet said, "death threats"

Ed nodded and the four stayed quiet for a while. Silet and Ed didn't talk much as they stared at Shenzi and Zuberi at the corner of their eyes. Zuberi was telling Shenzi a few stories about his childhood. Something about being picked on by his older brothers and the strange places he's been at and lived. Shenzi listened and laughed and made a few smart remarks, but Zuberi would just make his own comeback.

"They act like they're the perfect couple" Silet whispered to Ed.

"Scary" Ed said and was slightly depressed.

"So Ed, how long have you and Shenzi known each other" Zuberi asked.

"Our whole lives, yup, just me, her and our other super best friend, Banzai" Ed said.

"Banzai?" Zuberi asked, "Who's Banzai"

"No one" Shenzi said, firmly before bending down for a drink.

Zuberi raised an eyebrow and it didn't take him long to realize what was going on. "Ok, so what was Shenzi like as a pup"

"Well, tough, the clan went through a lot of hardship, but Shenzi had it worse than anyone else." Silet said, feeling a bit guilty since part of it was her fault.

"Yeah," Ed said, remembering their days back in Pride Rock. The death of Shenzi's mother, the betrayal of Nuacka, Zucuru and Scar, the battle on Pride Rock when Simba returned. "But somehow we manage to stick together no matter what"

"You mean, You, Shenzi and Banzai" Zuberi asked.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, Banzai did everything he could to make sure she was safe"

Shenzi stared at Ed, "Ed, be quiet"

"Well, it's true, because he cared about you the most"

Now Shenzi was getting irritated, "Ed, shut up"

"And he always will" Ed ended.

"ED!" Shenzi snapped then quickly gain her composer, "You two, stay right here" she ordered while dragging Zuberi far away from them as possible.

"It was a good shot, Ed" Silet said.

"She's going to kill me in my sleep" Ed said.

"Shenzi, what's wrong" Zuberi asked, looking back at her friends before they stopped in the middle of the grass field.

"Nothing, it's nothing, really" Shenzi said, feeling a little sick all of a sudden.

Zuberi turned to face her till their eyes locked, "Are you sure" he asked.

Shenzi sighed, "Maybe it's best we cut this day short for now, there's a lot of things going on with me and my friends and I think it's best you don't get involved for now"

Zuberi stared at her sad face and gently brushes a part of her mane out of her eyes before stroking her cheek, "You know I'll always be here if you need to talk" He said.

Shenzi shivered from his touch as Zuberi turned around to walk back to the his and her clan, "I'll talk to you later" he said.

She stood there til she could no longer see him while a rather sickening mix of emotions twirled in her belly and mind. Lost in her own world she didn't hear Ed and Silet running over to her and stood right behind her. They stayed there for a few seconds til Silet spoke up, "Shenzi, are you ok."

"Yeah, you know what I'm not in the mood to yell at you two right now so let's just go home" Shenzi said.

They were about to take off when Ed noticed something running toward them, "Banzai" He questioned.

Shenzi stopped and looked over to her left to see Banzai running straight toward her with Info and Gossip following behind. "Banzai" Shenzi questioned herself as she took .

Silet noticed the uneasy expression on Info's face and knew something bad was about to happen. Unlike her, Ed smiled and ran over to greet Banzai for his return and hope this whole mess will be settled.

"Banzai" Ed shouted in pure joy but his smile faded when Banzai shoved Ed aside and advance over to Shenzi. Ed got up as Info and Gossip stopped dead in their tracks next to him.

The first thing Banzai noticed about Shenzi was how beautiful she looked, her fur was soft and glowing as well as her mane and eyes. But her face, he noticed, had this confuse, guilt look that proves Banzai's worse fears. His blood boiled, cursing Info and Gossip for being right, it was written on Shenzi's face and the scent of this Zuberi male was all over her.

Silet prayed, (_please, Banzai, don't say anything stupid_)

They stared at each other, the first time in eleven days, with hurt looks in their eyes. Finally, Banzai growled, "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOU MIND" He snapped, now just standing a foot from Shenzi. Silet covered her face and muttered the word idiot.

"Is that all you have to say to me after what happened." Shenzi shouted.

"Don't change the subject here, who is this Zuberi and where is he if that matters" Banzai demanded.

"What are you talking about" She asked.

"Don't be a smart ass with me, Shenzi, I can smell his scent all over you. Don't stand there and lie to me, I want to know where he is, NOW" He shouted.

"Banzai, calm down" Ed said trying to get in between them.

"Stay out of this Ed" Shenzi snapped, pushing him away and getting right into Banzai's face, "Oh like you're the one to talk, you don't see me interrogating you when I caught you with that female"

"That's different"

"HOW IS IT DIFFERENT" She screamed.

"I was trying to explain but you slapped me and ran off" Banzai shouted, "I wasn't even cheating on you in the first place-"

"Oh that a load of crap, I saw you two kissing with my own two eyes" Shenzi snapped, "you two were literally on the ground making out!"

Ed's eyes widened, that was the last thing he was expecting.

"For the last time, I wasn't cheating on you, it's not my fault she's been flirting with me and kissed me when you showed up" Banzai yelled.

"Oh, so this has been going on for a while huh, if you weren't cheating then why were you keeping this a secret" Shenzi shouted, "that's real mature"

"And dating another male to get back at me is not" Banzai shouted.

"For the love of the lands, I wasn't dating him, it was just a friendly outing" Shenzi snapped.

"Guys, stop fighting" Silet screamed, getting in between the two, but this time they didn't push her away.

All went silence from Silet sudden outburst, "For Pete's sakes, yelling and accusing is not going to get us anywhere"

"What did he do" Banzai asked, breathing heavily from anger and hurt.

"What" Shenzi asked, ignoring Silet once again.

"What did he DO" He asked again, rasing his voice "Was it his humor or his charm that smitten you, did he kiss you, did you sleep with h-"

"How dare you to think I would do such a thing," Shenzi shouted, interrupting him

"It's plastered all over your face, I can see it in your eyes" Banzai shouted, "now tell me, are you in love with him"

"What does it matter to you" Shenzi said, sounding a little smug.

"It does matter to me" Banzai snapped, "why would you do this to me".

"You started it, you hypocrite" Shenzi shouted, "I should be asking you about that female you're flirting with"

"You're accusing me for being unfaithful yet here you are getting all snuggling with another male" Banzai said, right in her face "And I bet he won't be the last to get a piece of you"

Everyone's jaw dropped and Shenzi punched him right in the eye. Banzai fell back and his vision went all blurry, "you know what, Banzai, go on, go be with the other female, it's too bad she doesn't know what a heartless, stupid, idiot, you are" She said, trying very hard to hold back her tears as she walked away but not to her home but somewhere no one will find her.

Banzai got up, angry and hurt as well, "Fine, go back to the other male, it's clear as day you're in love with him like some sick teen"

"Well, maybe I am" Shenzi lied just to spite him.

"Fine, I don't care" Banzai shouted

"Fine!" Shenzi shouted, from far away.

"FINE!" Banzai shouted, getting up and walking away.

"Banzai, wait" Ed said, following him.

"Leave me alone, Ed" Banzai shouted.

Ed frowned and looked back at Silet and the others. "Go with him, he needs somebody right now" Silet said.

"And make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Info said, shaking her head.

Ed nodded and ran after Banzai. The three females could still hear Banzai shouting at Ed to leave him alone. Silet sighed and rubbed her face in frustration, "Now what, it seems like us helping just made things worse"

"Ok, is Shenzi really in love with Zuberi" Gossip asked.

"Did Banzai really cheated on her with another female" Silet asked.

"What about Shenzi, she just ran off and it's getting dark" Info asked.

"Leave her be, she just needs to blow off some steam" Gossip said, "besides we have a lot of work to do if we're going to get those two back together" as the three of them walked back to the clan's caves.

"I hope she'll be ok" Silet said, "Maybe I'll go look for her later"

Shenzi walked for about twenty minutes till she found a small patch fo short, cool grass underneath a small tree. She collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and buried her head in her arms and groan. Her stomach started to hurt again and she could feel the sickness coming.

"What a mess" She whispered.

She ran her paws through her hair from stress, frustration, and confusion before burying her face in her arms again and started to cry . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B: Chatper six will be here shortly, i'm half way done with it and just need to do a little editing. Until then, please review and I'll see you later.**

**Chapter Six: Bittersweet Night: Banzai ask Ed a few questions while some advice and a story from Thema makes Shenzi remember a tender moment between her and Banzai. **


	6. Bittersweet Night

**Miss Queen B:**** I thought about adding a little romance in this chapter and it probably won't be the last either. Other than that, thanks for the review, the Queen B love reviews, lol and here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Plus, I added a song in this chapter so I do not own the song, "Hate that I love you So," by Rihanna.**

**Chapter Six**

**Bittersweet Night**

For the first time in his young life, Ed felt out of shape because for some reason just trying to keep up with Banzai was making him exhausted. They were miles away from the clan's home and with the night coming he had no idea how to back. Far away there was a patch of jungle full of thick green trees and wild birds and bugs. Banzai didn't hesitate to see if there was any kind of danger in there as he marches right in with Ed still trying to keep up.

"Banzai" Ed called out breathlessly, "will . . . will . . . you slow . . . down"

Ed took a few more steps before bumping into Banzai who had stop in order for him to catch up. "There are you happy now" He said, bitterly.

Ed leaned against a tree to catch his breath, "do you have any idea where we are"

"No, and I don't care" Banzai said, resting his forehead on a nearby tree.

"Yes, you do" Ed said.

"No, I don't" Banzai said, a bit annoyed, he hated when Ed still acts like a child.

Banzai didn't know what to think or feel at the moment, all he wanted to do was get something in his stomach. He was hungry and with all this mess going on it made his stomach hurt and his head fogging. Ed stared at him in the distance and didn't know what to say. Normally it was Silet that did all the comforting talking and he would just add a few words and stuff but now, she's not here and it's going to be hard talking to him after what Shenzi screamed to him and everybody else just an hour ago.

Finally clearing his throat, Ed spoke, "Is it true, did you really-"

"NO" Banzai shouted, facing Ed, "dammit, why would I"

"I don't know, but Shenzi wouldn't be this upset," Ed said, backing away a bit.

"You don't understand, Sekai just kissed me, she's been flirting with me for the past couple weeks and that day down at the water hole I told her straight up that I wanted her to stop then out of no where she just kissed me as if she knew what was going to happen" Banzai said, "Shenzi caught us, got mad and ran off and then everything just turn into this one big mess"

Ed has to give credit for that, "You didn't have to call her Dirt"

"I didn't call her that" Banzai said.

"You kind of did when you thought she was sleeping with other males" Ed said, a little uneasy. The term Dirt was a slang word for Whore in hyenas' language and probably the lowest thing to call a female.

"And how do I know she's not, she's already out with another male just like that" Banzai said, trying so hard not to care but it was written all over his face.

"That was still low" Ed said, "weren't you listening to yourself when you were yelling"

"So what, I don't care" Banzai said, crossing his arms.

Ed didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes because when Banzai acts this way that means he doesn't know what else to say. "If you do not care why are you mad" he asked.

"I'm not mad, who said I was mad" Banzai asked, yelling right in his face.

"You're yelling" Ed said.

"I'm not yelling, I'm talking really loud" Banzai said.

They both stare at each other til Banzai covered his face with his paws and groan, "I'm sorry, Ed, I'm under a lot of stress"

"It's ok, I'm use to it" Ed said, smiling.

"That's not helping"

"Sorry, what do you want me to do" Ed asked.

"I don't know, if you want you can hit me for saying terrible things to Shenzi" Banzai said.

"I could but I think she hit you hard enough back at the grass field." Ed said.

"You were with her during this date, right" Banzai asked.

Ed nodded, "good, then you can tell me who this male is and where I can find him, right," Banzai said smiling.

Ed shook his head, "I don't want Shenzi to get mad at me or you get hurt"

"What do you mean you don't want me to get hurt, is this male stronger than me or something"

"No, I didn't mean it like that . . . it's just . . . well . . . I don't know . . . what are you going to get out of this if you fight him?" Ed asked.

"I'm not going to beat him up, I'm simply going to go find him, talk to him and then snap his neck for stealing Shenzi from me"

"He didn't really steal her she kind of went with it on her own will" Ed said, scratching his head.

Banzai sighed, and just sat there and stared at nothing in particular. Her own will he thought, the male didn't force her or did anything to make her agree. He just simply ask her out and she was happy to go just like that. Boy, was this making him depress.

"Hey Ed" Banzai said, in the low soft voice.

"What" Ed asked, fearing Banzai might hit him or something.

"Did Shenzi seem different to you" Banzai asked.

"Well, she was mad . . . and no doubt offended for calling her that name" Ed said.

"You know I didn't mean it, right"

"Of course you didn't, I know you better than that" Ed said.

"Thanks, but seriously did she look different to you"

"Ok, I know she's been acting funny during her date even after she caught me and Silet spying on her. First she was happy, having fun, then she was angry, then seems to be lost in thought and blushing like crazy then again lost in thought then that's when you showed up" Ed said, smiling a bit.

Ed lower his head a little when Banzai gave him a very ugly look but took a deep breath, "NO, I mean she feels different when I was next to her and looking at her"

Now Ed was lost, "I don't know, she looks the same to me"

"Did she really fall for the other male" Banzai asked.

"I really don't know" Ed said, "to be honest, her hanging out with Zuberi surprised all of us"

* * *

Later that night . . .

Shenzi shuffled in her sleep when she felt something tapping her on her shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes to see a hyena standing next to her. At first she thought it was Silet or Zuberi but once her eyes focus it was actually Thema.

"Hey, my dear child, are you ok" Thema asked, in a soft voice.

Shenzi groan again, "what time is it" she asked.

"It's the middle of the night"

"What" Shenzi said, jumping on her four paws and looked up at the sky. Sure enough, it was dark and the sky was filled with bright stars. She sighed, great, the last time she cried herself to sleep was when she was working with Scar and the Pride Lands were destroyed. "Oh no, the clan's probably wondering where I'm at"

"We all were, I was worried about you when Zuberi came back alone then your three friends told me about what happened and said you needed to be alone for a while. But when you didn't come back after dark me and this Silet girl went out to go look for you"

"Oh" Shenzi said, running her paw through her mane, "sorry, I had a great day til this evening"

"I know, Silet kind of told me what's been going on" Thema said, slightly snickering, "And what happened"

"What's so funny" Shenzi asked.

"Oh nothing, seeing all this reminds me of my youth" She said, as they were walking back to the Clan's home, "Young love, unpredictable as ever"

"I don't see the humor in this" Shenzi said.

"You need to laugh more, it's good for the pup" Thema said, smiling a bit. .

Shenzi smiled a little, "got anymore advice I should know"

"Yes, in time of crisis or in your case, breakups and unsure feelings the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart" Thema said.

"Follow my heart" Shenzi asked.

"Yes, they say love is a mystery, it can be a blessing but also a curse, it can last forever or it can fade away so easily and if it's really strong it can take the tears and pain. And sometimes it can change or break up so quickly we didn't see it coming or what to do afterwards." Thema said, "Sometimes what we do is just go on with our lives, or try to work things out with the love and support of our friends or just find another love interest, but no matter what you still get that feeling"

"Yeah, that feeling, a rather confuse, lost feeling that has no name" Shenzi said.

"I know," Thema said, "It's that unsure feeling, where you don't know what to do or how to feel about the male you love or the male you think you're falling for. I can't tell you nor your friends, the only one that can tell you is you and the only way to do that is to follow your heart and it will lead you to your answer"

"But what if I don't like the answer when I find it" Shenzi asked.

"Well, I would rather know the answer than spent the rest of my life wondering what if" Thema said.

"True" Shenzi said, "Thanks, Thema"

Thema smiled as they continued walking back to their home, "don't worry about it, when I see you I see myself when my husband and I broke up when we were just dating"

"Really, why did you guys break up"

"Oh, we were always fighting, we were so different it was hard to agree on anything" Thema said, "Plus it was hard, I was a young soon to be Matriarch and he was a care-free male that was about five years older than me but I guess opposites attract. Anyway, we were about to get marry when we got into this huge fight about how things were going to be when I take over the Matriarch role. He didn't like that fact that there was going to be a lot of rules and work"

Shenzi stared at the ground, it wasn't that hard for her and Banzai since he always helped her out with the Leader's duties.

"At first, I was so mad that I would waste the whole day thinking up all the flaws he had then after a while I started to miss his flaws then his positive traits then all of him together and it made me realize something" Thema said.

"And what was that"

"Well, I hated the fact that I love him so much" Thema said, "then I got so mad at that realization that I comforted him and told him that I hated him for making me feel this way, for making me think about him all the time and for not letting me forget about him no matter what"

"And what happened after that" Shenzi asked.

"He said well, I hate being in love with you too then we made up"

"Strange way to make up"

"Tell me about it but it work and we've been together till he passed away last year from old age. At least I know he lived a long and happy life"

Before Shenzi could say anything, they heard Silet coming up to them, "You found her, thank goodness" Silet said, "don't ever do that again, Shenzi, I don't want to die from worrying so much"

"You're so sweet, Silet, I swear it can be quite sickening" Shenzi said.

Silet smiled as the three silently sneaked back to the caves so they won't wake up any of their clan members. Silet said good-night and entered her cave only to find Ed was still not home. She was a little worry but she knew he was with Banzai so he was safe. Thema followed Shenzi back to her cave, "Now I want you to get a good nice rest, with your condition you need a lot of sleep and relaxation" she said.

"Thanks again, Thema, and good-night"

"Good-night, my dear child" Thema said, and walked away.

Shenzi waited till she was gone before lowering her head and dragging herself inside her cave. Daylight was still a few hours away so she lay down and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. For the next hour, all she did was toss and turn and groan a bit from her stomach. She couldn't tell if she was hungry, in pain or sick but either way it was just bothering her.

(_Alright_) Shenzi said, looking at her stomach, _(if you're not going to let me sleep I'll just have to lie here and think_)

She did look on the bright side as she stared at the roof of her cave, she didn't feel mad anymore, hurt and confuse but not mad but she guess it was an improvement. It was lonely in the cave, normally she would just cuddled up against Banzai for warmth and security but he's gone and all she has left was his faded scent.

Her tummy made a small growling sound and she placed her paw on it. It was stiff but luckily the baby bump wasn't showing yet. It's only been a few weeks the last time she counted. After all it was only a few weeks since . . . that night . . . Shenzi giggled from remembering that night . . . in the tall grass.

(_Come to think of it_) she thought, (_we were fighting that night as well_)

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a cold night and after everyone was asleep, Banzai wanted to go out and talk for a while. And so that's what they did, they talk, they started arguing over something stupid which led to other things that had nothing to do with the thing they were arguing in the first place. To be honest, Shenzi couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, it was the aftermath that changed everything. _

"_You're being a baby, you know that" Shenzi said, bitterly._

"_I'm not being a baby, you're the one who started it" Banzai said, turning his back on her. _

_Shenzi rolled her eyes, what a stupid way to end the evening as she looked up at the dark, clear sky that was full of bright beautiful stars. So romantic she thought then noticed Banzai was leaving. _

"_Going back to the cave" Shenzi asked, with an annoying frown. _

"_Yes" Banzai said looking back at her. _

_(That's how much I love you)_

"_Fine, go, I don't care" _

_(That's how much I need you)_

"_Hmph" Banzai said, turning around only to slam his head against a small, thin tree. The force of the hit made a small tree branch snap and fall right on his head. Banzai fell back, hissed and screamed a very offensive, ugly, word that echo throughout the grass field. _

_Shenzi stared at him as the corner of her mouth started to quiver til finally she had to cover her mouth to hold back the laugher. Forget it she thought and started to laugh. _

_(And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile,_

_Can I not like it for a while)_

_Banzai, who was rubbing his head, turned around to face her, "that's not funny" he shouted._

"_Yes it is" Shenzi laughed._

"_Well how about if I hit you on your head and see how funny it is" Banzai growled. _

_(But you won't let me)_

_Shenzi kissed him on the cheek before tugging on his ear with her teeth. "Hey, what are you doing," Banzai asked. _

_(You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget_

_that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did)_

_Shenzi chuckled as she pulled on his ear a little more, "Come on, play with me" Shenzi said, sounding like she did when they were pups. _

_(But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do, _

_So I can't stay mad at you for too long, _

_That's wrong)_

"_I'm still mad at you, leave me alone" Banzai said, trying to pull his ear out of Shenzi's mouth. _

_The young leader rolled her eyes as she pushed him down to the ground, "fine be that way" She said, walking away but not before brushing her tail into his face. Banzai got up, rubbed his ear a little bit then grinned as he reached out and grabbed Shenzi's hind leg. Shenzi tripped and fell face first into the dirt but quickly sat up only to hear Banzai laughing._

_(But I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fiight no more_

_So I despise that I adore you)_

"_Oh now you're the mood well too bad, I'm going home" Shenzi said, brushing the dirt off her fur._

_Banzai grinned again as he slyly snuck around and block her from leaving, "and what mood are we talking about" he asked, inching closer to her face._

_Shenzi smirked, "Why should I tell you, I thought you were mad at me" she said._

"_Oh come on, how about we kiss and make up," Banzai said, leaning over for a kiss. _

_The female rolled her eyes, placed her paw on his face and pushed him to the ground, "I'm not forgiving you that easily," She said, before running off deeper into the plain fields. _

_(And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go, _

_And I hate that I love you so.) _

"_You're such a pest" Banzai shouted. _

"_I know I am" Shenzi said, slowing down and walking with a more seductive style. "What's a matter, too much of a pest to be chased"_

_(Oh, you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh) _

"_Maybe" Banzai said, taking a few steps to decrease the gap between them. Shenzi was already twenty feet away. _

"_Are you sure, you know you want to" Shenzi said, slowly down and blowing a piece of her hair out of her eyes. _

_(Sad and it's not fair_

_How you take advantage for the fact that I_

_Love you beyond the reason why_

_and it just ain't right) _

_Banzai started to growl, "you're asking for it" he shouted and chased after her. _

_Shenzi stuck her tongue out and ran while laughing and teasing, "you think you can catch me, I'm faster than you"_

_(And I hate how much I love you girl,_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_and I hate how much I love you girl, _

_but I just can't let you go,_

_And I hate that I love you so) _

_Banzai picked up the pace til he was only two feet behind her. He snagged her by the tail causing her to trip and letting him crash into her from behind. They tumble a couple of feet through the grass before stopping next to a thin and shallow river that was connected to the water hole. Shenzi pushed Banzai off and splash water in his face playfully. _

"_Is that the best you can do" Shenzi asked, smiling._

_Banzai got up, wiped the water off his face and grinned. Just behind Shenzi was the tall grass that leads to the Clan's giant water hole. The tall grass was about a hundred feet long and five feet deep and thanks to the water, it had a very refreshing scent to it. _

"_I'm just getting started" Banzai smirked._

_(One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me)_

_Neither of them move or say a single word for a second til Shenzi was the first to take a step back. Banzai grinned again as he took a step forward as if he was taunting his prey with a rather amusing but annoying face expression. Finally, Shenzi jetted off to the tall grass with Banzai following right behind her tail. For once in their lives, Banzai actually caught up to her and grabbed her by the tail. _

_The sudden pull force Shenzi back, colliding into Banzai's chest and stomach and forcing the two to fall back in the grass while laughing off a storm. Banzai rolled Shenzi off til her back was lying flatly on the grass and playfully pull on her ear with his teeth. Shenzi giggled while running her paws down his chest as a playfully way to make him stop. Banzai planted a kiss on her ear then another on cheek follow by her nose then forehead. Their eyes lock as Banzai brushed her mane out of her eyes and slowly trace her lips with his paw. _

"_Now can I have that kiss" Banzai asked. _

_(And your kiss won't make me weak_

_but no one in this world, _

_knows me the way you know me_

_so you probably always have a spell on me) _

_Shenzi smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly at first then with more passion, desire and love. Shenzi close her eyes and could feel Banzai's body shifting a bit til he was half way on top of her while running his paw down to her tummy. When their lips parted, Banzai kissed her chin before lowering down to her neck. Shenzi let out a small giggle when Banzai started kissing and nibbling at her neck as she shifted a bit to get a little more comfortable. _

_(That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you)_

_She stared at the night sky while letting her body shiver from his caress as his lips stopped on the top part of her left shoulder. He gave it a small kiss and lick before whispering only one word to her, "Mine." _

_(That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you) _

_Shenzi stared at the small C-shape moon and whispered back, "One and only" _

_She can feel his lips forming a grin before hissing in pain when he bit her on her shoulder with enough force to draw blood. He marked her, the symbol for life-time mates where no male could ever have her but him and once he finish licking up the blood she would do the same. Her eyes stroll over to stare right into Banzai' eyes as he shifted himself in position and kiss her and the rest was like a dream. _

* * *

Shenzi stared out of her cave and smiled a little when she stomach started to settle down before returning back to her memory. She remembered after it was over Banzai kissed her forehead softly before they both snuggled up together for the night. She touched her left shoulder and could feel the mark underneath her fur. She remembered it took three days for that little bruise to heal. She remembered two weeks later she started to get sick then two more weeks past before she realize she was bearing a pup.

_(And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need yhou_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so) _

Then two days after that, she caught Banzai with the female and it was one disaster after another. With that in mind, Shenzi had a hard time falling asleep . . .

_(And I hate that I love you so . . . so-ooo) _

* * *

**Miss Queen B: The song reminded me of my ex-boyfriend...sigh...although it ended peacfully, I still get that empty hole feeling in my gut. yuck. but anyway, I'm almost down with chapter seven so it should be up soon. **

**Chapter Seven: Bad Encounter: A small fluff scene between Silet and Ed, Shenzi force Ed to hang out with her in order to get some peace and quiet, Thema has a small talk with Zuberi and Info, Gossip and Silet conforts Sekai and a few of their old friends. **


	7. Bad Encounter

**Miss Queen B:**** Ok, so I was driving around with my cousin one day to visit my other cousin at his work for donuts and she was playing this song on one of her CD's and I thought this would be a perfect song for my little Gossip Girls trio. I just change some of the words a bit to make it sound more like what they would sing about. **

**So I do not own the Lion King character or the song, "Rockstar" by Prima J. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Bad Encounter**

It was the next afternoon when Ed finally returned home after Banzai told him repeatedly that he wanted to be alone and will come back later in the evening. He had a bad feeling Info and Gossip already told the whole clan about the outburst between Shenzi and Banzai yesterday since they were there and didn't want to let that little event go unheard. He looked around the Clan's home and all seems as normal as ever. Some of the hyenas were standing around talking while others were finishing up their late breakfast or early lunch and some were actually letting Thema's clan join in for food and small talk.

A small smile formed on his face when he noticed a few couples nuzzling and sharing a piece of meat without taking their eyes off each others. There was so much love in the air and believes his two, rather stupid friends, in his opinion, are tormented by it every single second of the day. Speaking of couples, Ed quickly scans the area for his sweet, quiet, little flower only to have his neck lock on something he didn't like.

On the far left near a small thin tree, a male from Thema's clan was talking to Silet and just by the body movement of the male it didn't take him long to realize he was flirting with her. As he was talking to her, he would lean his face close to her, giving her a sexy look with his eyes while flipping his mane back a little bit. Silet being so nice as she is didn't want to be rude by walking away, but she did look uncomfortable being next to him.

Ed made a small growl as he calmly walked over there while overhearing their conversation. "You know, I've seen a lot of females in my life, but none are as cute and sweet as you" the Male said, "if you don't like it here maybe you can join up with my clan and I'll make sure you're treated like a Matriarch"

"You're nice, but I have a boyfriend and a home" Silet said.

The male frown a bit then noticed Ed standing next to Silet looking very annoyed, "you know a lot of females would fight to have me as a mate"

"Then go talk to them so I can share my time with my boyfriend" Silet said, smiling.

The male rolled his eyes, "it's your loss" He said, walking back to his clan's spot.

Ed looked over at Silet who only smiled, "Don't worry, I only I love you" She said, nuzzling him before kissing him on the cheek. Ed smiled and mentally sigh in relief, Silet could have any male she wanted, some that were stronger, smarter and better looking than he was, but she loves him and Ed didn't want to ask her why because there was really no point.

They nuzzle each other for nearly five minutes til some hyenas could literally see hearts floating in the air when Info interrupted by shouting, "Silet, when you're done meet us back at our cave"

Silet sighed as she buried her face in Ed's chest as Ed rested his head on top of hers. A small time for comfort is what they needed for each other since being caught in the middle of Shenzi and Banzai's mess can be quite exhausting.

"How's Banzai doing" She asked.

"He calmed down a bit and he's a little down and wanted to be alone" Ed said.

"Where is he, I don't think he should be alone since he knows who Zuberi is" Silet asked.

"In some small patch of jungle not too far from the clan"

"Well, let's just hope he stays there for a bit."

"what about Shenzi"

"She's sleeping right now, Thema started to get worry last night when she didn't come home so I kind of told her what happened and we went out to look for her and didn't come back til the middle of the night"

Ed sighs, "I'm sure she needs some company"

"Yeah, while you do that I better go see what Info and Gossip want"

"Did they tell everyone about the fight" Ed had to ask.

"No, not yet as least" She said.

They gave each a kiss before going their separate ways with uneasy feeling in their stomachs. Ed walked over to Shenzi's cave and was about to peek in when he heard her talking to her brother.

"For the last time, I'm fine, Shenzen, man, what do I have to do to get some sleep around here"

"Well, sorry, for caring but I just wanted to know why my sister didn't come home til the middle of the night"

"I'm not a baby, Shenzen, I just needed some time alone to think and collect my thoughts"

"I'm still your older brother, little sister"

"Please change the subject before I get mad" Shenzi said, rolling her eyes while blowing a piece of her mane out of her face.

Shenzen rolled his eyes, "You're so stubborn like Mom, rest her soul, but alright, onto other business, it seems the clan is going to expand in a matter of months"

Shenzi turned around to see Ed, "Hey Ed," then turned her attention back to her older brother, "Expanding, what do you mean"

"I mean, during Scar's time as King, the birth of pups dropped nearly eighty percent, but now living here twelve females are already pregnant and six more are planning to have pups right away" Shenzen said, "in other words, we're having a puppy boom"

"Is Balean?" Shenzi asked.

"No, not yet, she wants to wait a bit" Shenzen asked.

Shenzi turned to Ed, "Ed, isn't it great, we're expanding"she said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is" Ed said, forming a very tiny smile while the topic of family and fatherhood peeked into his mind.

"What about you, Shenzi" Her brother asked.

"What about me" She asked while her stomach made an uneasy growl.

"I mean, the Clan needs an heir," He said, slightly chuckling a bit.

"I'm still young, I can rule this clan for another three years if I wanted too before having pups" Shenzi said, lying through her teeth. "Now, if you excuse me, dear Brother," shoving Shenzen out of her cave, "Ed and I are going to hang out for a bit"

"We are" Ed asked, scratching his noggin

"Shut up, Ed" Shenzi said, and turns her attention back to Shenzen, "Don't call me, I'll call you"

"But!" Shenzen said, but was literally shoved out of her cave and once he was gone, Shenzi turned back to Ed who was looking at her strangely, "Ed, I know you have something to say about what happened yesterday so let's just save it and get something to eat"

"Ok" Ed said, as the two walked out of her cave.

* * *

"What's going on, girls" Silet asked as she entered the cave Info, Gossip and two other females shared.

"We're going to visit some of our old "friends"" Info said, in pure sarcastic joy.

Silet stared at the female in pure horror, "Oh no, no, no, no, they hate us and who can blame them after what we did"

"Yeah, we know, but come on, they can't stay mad at us forever since that happened nearly two and a half years ago" Info said.

"Don't be so sure about that" Gossip said, "Ekene is known to hold a grudge"

"Look, if we're going to find out why Sekai is doing this we need to talk to them" Info said.

"But why them" Silet said, "I know Sekai joined them a month, but that doesn't mean anything"

"It means a lot because Sekai is too stupid to pull off a plan this well so I know Ekene and the others are behind this" Info said.

"Ok, but if anything happens, it's every female to herself" Gossip said.

"Deal" all three of them said.

* * *

"So Shenzi and her boyfriend got into another fight" Zuberi said, feeling a bit guilty and slightly glad he wasn't there to see it because his present probably would have made things worse.

"Yeah, and according to her friend, Silet, it wasn't pretty and I had to help her go out and find Shenzi when she didn't return home last night" Thema yawned.

"Mother, I told you not to do anything dangerous without me around" Zuberi said.

"I may be old, my son, but I still can do things on my own, you need to stop worrying," Thema said, ruffling up her son's mane. "And besides, you're still my little baby boy"

"Mom" Zuberi said, fixing his hair, "if you're done, let's go get something to drink"

"Alright," Thema said, as they walked down to the large water hole.

"Mother, when do you think we'll be leaving" Zuberi asked.

"Not sure, I know my lands are forever ruin by the storm so we just have to continue our journey west and see what we can find" Thema said, "I do believe you older brother lives over there"

"Why not just ask Shenzi if we can stay here, I mean, our clan is getting along greatly with hers and you two seem to be hitting it off as well"

"I should be saying that to you, Zuberi," Thema said, closing her eyes for a second with a firm face.

"What do you mean," Zuberi asked.

"Zuberi, do you have feelings for Shenzi and don't even dare lie to me" Thema asked.

Zuberi, for once in his life, blushed slightly, "Mom, that's a very blunt question, don't you think"

"Well, are you," Thema asked, "because if you do then we have a problem"

Zuberi stared at her and didn't know how to put his feelings for the young, strong, beautiful, leader in words.

* * *

Info popped her head out of the bush she and her friends were hiding behind and spotted Sekai drinking some water from a small thin river while cleaning the blood from her meal off her mouth. She smiled and licked her lips, "just two more days" she said, "and I'll be in"

"Two more days," Gossip whispered to Silet as they were kneeled down to the ground, "what's going to happen in two days"

Silet shrugged then flinched when a high pitch voice screeched, "Sekai!!"

Info lowered her head a bit as she watched Sekai jumped before turning around to face another female hyena, "yes, Ekene" Sekai said, standing up straight.

"Have you caught today's meal for the group" Ekene asked with an angry look.

"Well, no, not yet, you see it's hard to kill when it's only me...i mean, I tried and nearly killed a baby zebra but the mother nearly stomped on me"

"I don't want your excuses, I want food and if you can't provide that then everyone is going to starve today" she said.

"I'm sorry, Ekene, I'll try harder" Sekai said,

"You would if you want to be in our group" Ekene said.

"Hey, cut her some slack, Ekene, she's trying and I'm surprised she's gotten this far" A male hyena said, walking over to the two females with another male and female hyena following him. He was a young male that was probably the same age as Shenzi with very short spiky mane.

"Taye's got a point," The older male said who goes by the name of Jengo.

"Yeah, who would have thought she would actually break up the most famous couple of the clan over a bet" the other female laughed who goes by the name Adaeze and had a rather unhealthy happy mood.

"Good one, Adaeze" Jengo said, laughing with her before clearing his throat, "Well, since you fail to get us food for lunch-"

"I still have time to get it for dinner" Sekai interrupted.

"If you want that extra time, you know what you have to do" Jengo said.

"Ooh, I love this part" Adaeze said, clapping her paws while Taye rolled his eyes.

"I have to sing the Gossip Girls song" Sekai said.

"Say what" Gossip whispered, getting a little irritated.

"Shh, Gossip don't blow our cover" Silet said.

Sekai sighed as she started to sing in a very untalented voice, "oh, tell me what you think you're looking at. So I think I'm the pretty Matriarch. Oh, so I think I'm stuck inside your memory. So that's why it's so hard to get rid of me" Sekai sang finishing it off in a dumb, girly voice.

The other four hyenas started to laugh, "Oh yeah, that's sound just like Info and her two poor excuses of dirt friends" Ekene said.

Gossip shot out from the bushes, "You rotten little pile of crap, I don't not sound like that!!" She screamed.

Sekai stopped singing while Adaeze, Taye and Jengo started to growl, "Well, Sekai was right, you're still breathing Gossip" Ekene said, calmly, but smug as well.

"Don't change the subject, Ekene, you have a lot of nerves letting Dirt sing OUR song" Gossip said, storming over to the five hyenas with Info following her. Silet sighed and stayed behind them.

"AND, if you're going to sing our song to make fun of us, at least do it right" Info shouted, right in Ekene's face. "Hit it" Info snapped at her two friends.

**Info:**

(Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) so I think I'm the pretty Matriarch  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,

(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me

The others rolled their eyes as Info smiled and slightly shoved Ekene away a bit.

Cuz I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face  
Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz we're so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',

"Stop it" Ekene said, while Adaeze clapped to the beat.

**Gossip and Silet:**

Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

**Info:**  
You hate cuz I'm Info, the smart one,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm Info, the smart one,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,

**Info, Gossip and Silet:  
**You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me

**Info:**  
Cuz I'm Info, the smart one,  
I said that I'm Info, the smart one,  
(Keep lookin at me)

"Stop it," Ekene growled, but was completely ignored.

**Gossip:**

(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'  
I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place, I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

"SHUT UP," Ekene shouted causing the female trio to stop, "What are you three doing here anyway, the last thing I remember was somebody saying, "sorry for getting you in trouble, nothing personal"

"What's going on," Sekai asked.

"It's a long story" Silet said.

Jengo clear his throat, "Well, as you know if a hyena did something stupid or a crime that endangers the clan they would get a strike to their name and once you get three strikes you are forever banned from the clan. We were low-class hyenas with nothing to lose so we did a lot of things that were funny and stupid at the same time and we never got caught."

"We would look out for each other, but Info wanted a more higher position in the clan which she thought she would get if she becomes an Ass-kisser for the late Matirach, Shentana. Even if it means snitching on us on every crime we did. We would've gotten away with anything, stealing food, blackmailing, abusing young lion cubs, if they kept they're mouth shut"

"Boo hoo, get over it, you all were foolish teens back then, I don't know why you're still crying about it" Gossip said.

"YOU three played a part in all our foolishness and the only way you three got off so easily because you told on US" Taye shouted. "Thanks to that, we all have two strikes to our names and we can't risk another one so we stay away the clan and you"

"Hey, we got two strikes to our names too after what happened back at the Pride Lands with Scar and Zacuru" Info said, "but you don't see us hiding under a rock"

"That's because you have Secret being best friends with the Matriarch and having Ed as her boyfriend" Ekene said, "you can do anything and won't get kicked out"

"Can we please stay on the topic here" Silet asked, "what's this about a bet"

"Oh that" Adaeze asked, "Well, Sekai wanted to join us in our little group"

"Yeah, after her mate died and everyone was all settled in this new place she literally sold her soul to make sure she was accepted into our group" Ekene said.

"Stupid little girl, do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in when Shenzi finds out all this was over a bet." Info said, "she's going to kill you on the spot and for you four, she's going to make sure you never join in a clan ever again"

"Hey don't blame us for this, "Adaeze said, "the bet was her last final test before joining in and it was either make a break up last for two weeks or make a male fall in love with her then dump him cold and Sekai told us she knows the perfect couple to break up and there you go, she manage to destroy something very dear to our leader"

"Yup, and I'll be part of the group in two more days" Sekai said, grinning evilly.

"We were just as shock as you were when she told us she got Shenzi and Banzai to break up" Taye said.

"I told them I can do it and they didn't believe me, besides Shenzi deserve it, little miss Leader having a perfect life after taking away mine" Sekai said, frowning a bit from her loss.

"I told you Sekai lost it after her mate died" Gossip whispered to Silet who started getting a bad feeling about all this.

"Plus that Zuberi guy was just an extra bonus to this funny drama, it couldn't be more perfect" Ekene said.

"Silly Leader, if she ends up with Zuberi that's just another break-up I get to do" Sekai said.

"Well that's nice and all but whether you like it or not, all of you are still part of the clan and once Shenzi finds out, no doubt, all of you will get the banishment mark and exile with nothing more than the fur on your back" Info said, smiling.

"Banishment mark, I'm too cute for that" Adaeze said. The banishment mark is a symbol made when the Matricarh slashes three cuts on the exile hyena's face and bans them from her clan and every clan in the lands...forever.

"Please, do you guys think we're just going to let you three go after all was said and done" Ekene asked, advancing closer to the three females.

"And what are you going to do, kill us or make us beg for our lives" Gossip asked.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can work something out" Jengo said, coming between the females, "after all, this is Info, Gossip and Secret, and we all know they can't resist making deals"

"My real name is Silet" Silet said, smirking a bit while hiding behind her two friends.

"Oh really, do tell us your other real names and maybe we'll let you go in one piece" Ekene said.

"What's the deal" Info asked.

"Well, the bet will be over and won in two days and since we all know that you three can't hunt food for crap our deal is you keep your mouth shut and we'll let you have some of Taye and Adaeze's food for the next month" Jengo said, with a smirk..

"You got to be the dumbest hyena in the lands if you expect us to agree to those terms" Gossip said.

"No, wait," Info said, covering Gossip's mouth with her mouth, "We'll take the deal"

"What!" Silet shouted, till Info covered her mouth with her other paw, "and believe us, you have our word not to tell and if we do, we'll scream our real names to the whole clan"

Ekene looked over at her group and the two males and two females nodded. She smiled and turned her attention back to Info, "Alright, meet us back here in two days"

"Ok, see you real soon" Info said, dragging her two friends with her.

"Oh and for a heads up, once Zuberi steals Shenzi's heart, I'm going to steal him from her" Sekai said with a grin full of sin, and the five started laughing.

When the three were far enough away from the group, Info released Gossip and Silet only to have the usually quiet hyena scream in her face, "Are you crazy, Info, do you want to be kick out of this clan for good!!"

"Silet,-" Info said.

"Don't Silet me, we all have two strikes to our names for helping Nuacka and Zacuru back in Pride Rock, one more and we can kiss the clan good-bye."

"Silet, shut up, I know what I'm doing" Info said.

"Please explain then" Gossip asked, "because I agree with Silet, I don't want to be kick out of the clan"

"You guys don't get it, Sekai is just like Scar when they are trap in the corner they'll blame the first animal that comes to mind" Info said.

"I don't get it" Silet said.

"All we have to do is get Shenzi and Sekai in the same place and somehow make Sekai confess her crimes and once Shenzi traps her in a corner she'll blame everything on Ekene and the others"

"Oh I get it, once Shenzi bans Sekai, she has to face the abuse and pain from Ekene and the others for ratting on them because they're going to be exile as well" Gossip said.

"Exactly" Info said, "Ekene, like it or not, and her little friends can't survive being out there alone since they, too, can't hunt and have to steal from the clan"

"I don't know about this, girls, didn't we do enough damage as it is" Silet said.

"You have to trust me, Silet, I know what I'm doing" Info said.

"But that solves one of our problems" Silet said.

"What's the other one again" Gossip asked.

"Shenzi's feelings for Zuberi" . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B: I'm sorry for the long wait, it won't happen again. Please review and see you in chapter eight. **

**Chapter Eight: Face to Face****: Thema and Zuberi cross paths with Banzai with very ugly results. Info, Gossip and Silet ponders up a plan and Zuberi invites Shenzi on a midnight walk through the lands. **


	8. Face to Face

**Miss Queen B: ****I don't mind if you hate me for not updating in like….forever….but a lot has been going on not to mention some Writer's Block phase, but I will get this story done. Anyway, thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter. This story is almost done. Yay. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Face to Face**

Shenzi and Ed was nearly a mile away from the clan when she finally stopped to take a breather. Ed just stared at her while she sat down and just stared at the grass while placing her paw on her tummy. Unknowing to him, a wave to sickness and pain hit Shenzi strong enough to cause her to stop.

(_What a bad time to be in this condition_) Shenzi thought, (_this is not what I need right now_)

"Shenzi, are you ok" Ed asked, clearing his throat, it suddenly felt dry for some reason.

"Yes, just a little tired" Shenzi said, looking at him.

"So are we still getting something to eat" Ed asked.

Shenzi sighed, "no" she said in a whispered tone. "I just need to get away for a bit"

"Oh" Ed asked, "so what does this Zuberi have that Banzai didn't have" Ed had to ask.

"Nothing whatever I said to Banzai was just stuff to spite him" Shenzi said, "I felt distracted and sick and when Banzai called me Dirt I just lost it"

"So you don't have feelings for him"

"The thing is, if I said no I'll probably be lying to you" Shenzi said.

"I don't get it" Ed said.

"I don't either, it's like Zuberi came at the perfect time when I needed comfort and I admired him for being here but I love Banzai, I know I love Banzai, but I still think about Zuberi and everything gets messed up"

"I don't get it" Ed said, giving her a smile.

Shenzi rolled her eyes, "it's like having a mate but still having a crush on someone"

"Oh" Ed said, "so this is bad"

"Yeah, it is" Shenzi said, trying not to raise her voice, "but I don't see why I should feel bad. He cheated on me so that gives me the right to do the same thing….if I wanted to that is"

"Shenzi, at times like this I always ask myself "what would Silet and her friends do at the time like this" Ed said.

"No Ed, I rather not" Shenzi said, "I hate getting them involve"

"It might help" He said.

"NO!" Shenzi shouted causing Ed to jump a little. She quickly gains her composer and said, "Let's just get something to eat"

"Ok" Ed said, smiling a bit.

* * *

"Mom, I honestly can't tell you how I feel about her" Zuberi said, looking at the wet dirt at the edge of the waterhole.

"Why, I'm your mother you can tell me anything" Thema said.

"It's just I don't know how to explain" Zuberi said, "It's like seeing something so beautiful and rare and can't have it because someone else does and being a male with morals you don't want to steal it"

"I understand" Thema said.

"but also it's like that saying "all is fair in love and war," not that I'm saying I'm falling in love with her because that would be ridicules since I only knew for a few days but part of me can't deny it since I can't stop thinking about her, her face, her smell, her laugher and sorrow but I can 't be in love, I can't" Zuberi said, then stop when he noticed Thema staring at him strangely before finally calming himself down and said with defeat, "I'm in love with her"

"My son" Thema said, putting her paw around his neck, "You must understand what she's going though, she's been hurt and probably a little vulnerable so she might not know what she wants right now. She is probably in love with her boyfriend or battling over her feelings for you" Thema said.

"So what should I do" Zuberi asked.

"Well if you really need to know how she feels about you, just talk to her, that's all I can say and be prepared for a rejection" Thema said.

"Right, I'll do that when the time is right" Zuberi said, not liking the rejection part.

The two smiled at each other before flinching when they heard someone walking through the tall grass. Suddenly on the other side of the small waterhole, a male hyena popped his head out and spotted the mother and son. They waited for the male hyena to sit in the dirt and sip a bit of water before saying something.

"Looks like we got company" Thema said, smiling. "Hello, I believe we haven't met before"

Banzai looked up at the pair, one was a female that looked old enough to be his mother or grandmother and the other was a rather young male, probably his age and hates to admit it but looks a little stronger and taller than him. A strange pang hit him when he stared at the male who wasn't paying attention to him because he was drinking so water.

"I should say the same thing since I don't think you're part of my clan" Banzai said, trying to smile. He wasn't in a good mood today.

"No, we're not we're just guest to Matriarch Shenzi" Thema said. She noticed the male made a very small twitch from the name. "But I must ask, why do you prefer the clan as your clan when Shenzi is the Leader"

"Well, I'm the Top alpha male of the clan" Banzai said, smirking a little bit.

Zuberi coughed on his water and spat the rest of it out. Thema and Banzai stared at him as he smirked and wiped his lips, "sorry went down the wrong pipe" He laughed.

Thema cleared her throat as she stared at the young male, (_So this is Banzai_), she thought, "Sorry for being rude, my name is Thema and this is my son" She said.

"Hi, I'm Banzai," Banzai said, still staring at the male.

Zuberi's eyes locked on his as if he was compelled to try to read Banzai's mind. He could read the suspicious in his eyes, but there's no way he would know because Banzai never seen him or knows his name.

"So how did you become the top male, Banazi" Thema asked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"I beat up the last male who tried to steal my mate" Banzai said, taking a few steps closer to Zuberi. "So what's your name" He asked Zuberi.

"Uh" Zuberi said, clearing his throat.

"So you defeated the last alpha male, that's very impressive" Thema said, trying very hard to change the subject but it wasn't working when Banzai was just a foot away from Zuberi who was standing on his four paws, "Banzai, whatever you're thinking….please-"

"It's you, I know it's you" Banzai growled right in Zuberi's face that their noses were literally touching.

"What are you talking about" Zuberi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, your scent, I smelled it all over her the last time we fought, It's you, YOU! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE BARGING IN HERE AND _STEALING MY MATE_!" Banzai screamed right in his face.

"Now, now, no need to point paws at me. I didn't steal her, I wouldn't do that" Zuberi said, while backing up a bit but Banzai was still up in his face.

"Boys, please let's not do anything unrational" Thema said.

"Don't play games with me, you planned this all along, coming here with your fancy charms and taking her out, yes I know about that little date"

"It wasn't a date!" Zuberi said, "I just wanted to know the Leader a bit better, that's all"

They were now in the tall grass with Zuberi still walking backwards to get away from Banzai's bared teeth and death in his eyes.

"Shut up, you asked her out and the next thing I know I see guilt in her eyes and your scent as all over her. How dare you put your paws on her, she's my mate, MY MATE!"

"If she really means that much to you, you wouldn't have cheated on her" Zuberi shouted then realized what he said. "I'm sorry I was way out of line on that one"

Fire burned in Banzai's eyes, "you're dead" He shouted and tackled Zuberi to the ground.

"Banzai, stop" Thema shouted.

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Banzai shouted, while trying to bite Zuberi on the neck.

The two males literally turn into a giant ball of fuzz with fur, spit and screams spraying out. Zuberi didn't want to fight but didn't want to get kill either so with that he started kicking Banzai in the stomach while holding back him with his front paws. His paw slipped and Banzai's teeth jammed right through his neck. The skin broke and a warm flow of blood started to spread in his fur. Zuberi growled and bit Banzai in the shoulder causing blood to spill as well.

"Boys, stop it" Thema said, but due to her old age she didn't want to risk getting into the fight. "Stop it"

Zuberi hissed in pain but before he could react or try another defensive move Banzai slammed his face in to the dirt, literally grinding the side of his head in the moist mud and grass. Dirt fell in his eyes causing him to lose his vision, "will you get off of me" he screamed and swatted Banzai right all his strength, sending him tumbling two feet away from him. Zuberi got up, hissing in pain from his wound and looked over at Banzai, who was getting up from the floor.

"You're insane" Zuberi shouted.

Banzai looked at him and spit out some dirt and noticed the blood wound on his shoulder. "You're not taking her away from me"

"Well, honestly, I think she deserves much better and who wouldn't like to have her. She's smart, funny, beautiful and has class" Zuberi said, "How you got her has always been a question to me"

"You piece of dirt, don't you dare question our relationship without knowing what we been though all our lives" Banzai said.

Zuberi wanted to be calm and mature about this especially with his mom just standing a few feet away but his neck was throbbing from the bite wound and that kind of push his buttons a bit. Besides as the top alpha male in his clan it was like instinct to him to see what this male is capable of knowing very well it was over a young beautiful female.

"You don't want to mess with me, you and I both know I am stronger than you" Zuberi said, standing straight up with his chest out.

"Boys, stop it" Thema said, getting into between them.

"Stay out of this, mother" Zuberi said, not taking his eyes off of Banzai.

"I will not, fighting is not going to solve anything and most of all, help Shenzi" She said.

"I would listen to your mate-stealing son," Banzain said.

"Mate-stealing!" Zuberi growled and got right into Banzai face, "I don't steal anything, as far as I know and saw, Shenzi didn't have a mate and that gave me the right to win her over if I wanted to"

"Don't act like you didn't, she told me herself that she had feelings for you due to you butting in and wooing her but I'm not going to stand around and watch you take everything from me"

"Why don't you accept your lost and get on with your life" Zuberi said, trying to rub more salt to the wound, "because if what you said is true, there's no way I'm going to back down now"

"Zuberi, don't-" Thema said, but was interrupted with Banzai growled and direct his jaw to the other male's neck.

* * *

While the fight was going on, Shenzen was asking everyone back at the Clan where Shenzi was. Shenzen was about to go find Thema when he saw Info, Gossip and Silet coming back unknowing to the older male, they were just talking to Sekai and the other hyenas an hour ago.

"Hey girls, have you seen Shenzi. She and Ed ran off and never came back"

"I haven't see her anywhere all day, she's probably just hanging out and relaxing" Info said.

"Stupid idiot, didn't Shenzi know once she is the Leader she has to take over all the responsibility," Shenzen shouted to no one in particular.

The three females looked at him, "ok, since when did you started to at all high and mighty" Gossip asked.

"I'm trying to tell my sister about all the changes that are going on with the Clan but she's too busy having relationship problems and running off without telling me a thing" Shenzen said.

"I'm sure she's ok, she's just going through a tough time right now," Silet said, "Besides Ed's with her so she's perfectly safe"

"That's not making me feel better" Shenzen said, "but that's just it, stuff like this shouldn't be bothering her but lately it's like she became ultra sensitive and moody"

"In other words, she became the next Gossip" Info said.

"Oh shut up, that's not funny" Gossip said, "and I'm not moody"

"You're always moody" Info said.

"I am not" Gossip growled

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

While they were arguing, Silet grew quiet as the pieces of puzzles of what was going on with Shenzi were coming together, (_Ed told me Shenzi had some big news about something she needed to tell Banzai before all this happened, not to mention she has been looking a little sick lately and moody like Shenzen just said.)_ Her eyes widened when it finally clicked in her head, but all that was forgotten for a bit when a pair of males rolled out of the tall grass with them screaming, growling and tearing off fur.

All the hyenas stopped what they were doing and stared at the ball only to flinch when the two males crashed into a giant rock. Banzai's back hit the rock with full force with Zuberi slightly lying on top of him. Banzai groan and kicked Zuberi off of him causing the other male to tumble a couple of feet backwards before sitting up to catch his breath.

"What the hell is going on here!" Shenzen shouted, while running over to the bloody, messed up pair.

"Stay out of this, this is between me and HIM" Banzai shouted, trying to stand up, but after hearing a sharp painful sound of bones cracking, he just simply collapse to the ground.

As a crowd started to form around the males, Thema ran right though it and over to Shenzen then looked over at her injured son and Banzai and sigh, "Thanks goodness they stopped" She said.

"Is that all you have to say, my sister allow you and your clan into our home and this is how you repay us"

Zuberi quickly got up, hissing from his wounds, "He started it by accusing me for things I didn't do"

"You Lair, don't you dare pin this one on me" Banzai growled causing Zuberi to growl and they were about to fight again till Thema and Shezen got between them.

"Zuberi, this was not the right way to handle this, so I'm asking you to stop before it gets worse" Thema said.

"Look Banzai, whatever is going on between you and my sister is your business but I'm not going to stand around and watch the Clan fall apart because of ya'll emotional issues."

"I'm bleeding and about to kill someone so can you get out of my way" Bazai said, restless.

"You're not killing anyone, you and I are going to walk over to your cave and you're going to stay there and wait for Shenzi to come back and you two are going to talk because I had enough of this fight!" Shenzen screamed right into Banzai's beat up face.

"Son, let's go and cool off for a bit" Thema said, pushing him away from the crowd with her nose. "Please"

Zuberi said nothing as he limped away from the other hyenas and looked back at Banzai. Banzai stared at him with a cold, ugly stare that read "this isn't over" but he was too much in pain from the bite wound to care right now.

Banzai continued to stare at him for a little while longer before bowing his head down to stare at the ground.

"Boy Banzai, I never thought you had it in you" Gossip said, while Info snickered.

He turned to his side to see Silet walking next to him with a small smile. "It's going to be ok, maybe this incident was just a wakeup call to you to try and fix things with Shenzi" she said.

"It better be," Shenzen said, walking on Banzai's other side, "And I thought leaving Pride Rock would escape from all this drama"

Banzai rolled his eyes as he secretly hated himself for acting out that way. He should've known better than that after all he wasn't raise to be such a horrible male. Right?

* * *

Ed looked up at the sky that was a mixture of bright orange and blue. That stars were coming out and he was already done with the portion of zebra nearly three hours ago. He looked over at Shenzi, who was lying down and twirling a blood coated bone with her paw. Her portion of meat was only half-eaten with the rest being picked at or now covered in bugs. She looked depressed Ed thought to himself and walked over to her.

"You ready to go home" He asked.

"No" she sighed, "if you don't mind I like to be alone for a bit"

"You sure, we can go home and just chit chat" Ed asked, he didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'm fine Ed, I'm a big girl" She said.

"Ok," He said, "I'll see you later and please be careful"

Shenzi said nothing as she watched him go and soon she was all alone again. She lower her head down and let out a small groan then suddenly started to laugh when she felt a sensation of bubbles popping in her tummy.

"Don't you ever take a rest" She said to her tummy which responded by more light bubble pops. "You miss your daddy, huh. Yeah I miss him too"

She let out a small sigh again and her mind went back to Zuberi for some reason. She knew he liked her and she knew she kind of like him a bit. And then she remembered something she heard from some of the females taking a while back while they were still at Pride Rock. She remembered walking around to see how the clan was doing and overhearing two females talking about the same situation she was in.

_"The only way to find out if you really have feelings for him you have to kiss him" One of the females said._

_"Kiss him, that's silly," The other female said._

_"I'm serious, it's the only way, one kiss on the lips and you will know"_

"Like I'm ever going to do that," Shenzi said to herself but didn't really believe it and either did the pup. Shenzi hiss from a sharp pain and guessed the pup just kick her for her own stupidity.

It was dark when she finally walked home but was taking her sweet time when she noticed a dark shadowy figure near the small, long river that was connected to their large water hole. She heard some splashing noises follow by some mutters and hissing.

"Who is that" She asked, slowly walking over to the dark figure.

She kept her head down the whole time as she slowly walked over to the figure as if she was stalking pray. The grass beneath her made a light crunching sound that made the dark figure jump and growl.

"Trying to sneak up on me, well that's not going to help you whatsoever" The dark figure said, growling.

Shenzi recognized that voice and stood up, "Zuberi?"

The moon finally shined down for some soft lightly and revealed him, "Shenzi, what are you doing out here so late" He asked

"I should be asking you the same time and why are you a mess" She asked, he looked like he's been though a stampede. His fur was knotted and wet with some kind of dark stain on his neck.

"Oh, it was nothing, you could say I was challenging another male and won" He said, grinning. Maybe it was best not to mention it was her own ex-mate he fought with.

"It looked like he got you good from that blood stained on your next." She said, slightly touching it with her paws. Zuberi hissed a bit but just swallow the pain.

"It's ok, I'm use to it" He said, "you know we haven't finish our day together"

"I know, I just had a lot on my mind not to mention my friends interrupting"

"So I heard you got into that big fight with your mate" He said, dipping down to wash the dried blood off in the water.

"Really, I wish I could forget about that day" Shenzi said, frowning a bit. "He said a few things that kind of opened my eyes bit."

"Like what"

"Well, he called me Dirt" Shenzi then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny," He asked.

"Well, while he was arguing with me he thought….well….he thought I was falling in love with you" She said, chuckling a bit while twirling her paw around in the dirt. The puppy kicked her in the stomach and she felt like a teenager all of the sudden. So much drama and she was too old for it.

There was dead silence in the air. They can literally hear the grass dancing along with the wind. Zuberi didn't prepare himself for that respond but in his heart he needed to know if she like him or not.

"Really" He said, facing her, "Are you"

"No, you and I are just friends" She said.

"Ok, if you say so then why can't you look at me when you said that" he asked.

"What are you talking about" She asked.

"They say that when you are hiding the truth you can't look at the animal in the face" He said.

Shenzi growled and walked away, "that's just stupid, ok; I don't like you that way"

"Don't walk away, come on, Shenzi, this is important" Zuberi said, trying to catch up to her. "Because believe or not, I have feelings for you too"

"No it's not, I know who I love and it's not you, it can't be you because I hardly know you" Shenzi said, only to be block from taking another step further by Zuberi.

"Ok, if it's not true then look at me in the eyes and tell me it's not true then" He said, trying to make her look at him but she was avoiding it with great effort.

"I don't need to do that because it's not true" Shenzi said.

Suddenly she felt his paws pressed firmly on each side of her cheeks and moved her head upwards to stare right into her eyes. Before she could say anything or protest, he crashed his lips with her in a firm, warm, kiss. Shenzi felt like her whole body went numb and didn't want to move as the hard kiss relax into a soft touch between lips. It was simple, light and could feel a wave of emotion splashing all over her system. For a second or two she started to respond a little while closing her eyes just to see if there were stars flashing in her mind. When he pulled away, he just stared at her for a respond but instead of getting a smile, Shenzi pulled away and started to cry.

"Shenzi?" Zuberi called to her in disbelief.

"Why, Why, why did you kiss me" Shenzi cried, "I don't need this crap, I don't need this at all. I'm sorry Zuberi, I like you but I love Banzai and always will. Man, I feel so stupid getting you involve like this and can't even return the feelings. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid ME!"

"Shenzi, calm down, it's alright,"

"I'm sorry I'm not always this emotional it's this damn pregnancy that's getting to me" She said, pounding her paws on the ground. "Not to mention Ed and those stupid idiots that are always in my business, I swear if Ed didn't like that Silet female I would have kick them out a LONG time ago and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zuberi said, grabbing her paws and gently place them down on the ground, "you're pregnant?" He asked, shocked.

Shenzi took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, I'm almost a month along. I was going to tell Banzai but that's when I caught him with that female and then you came along and all these feelings just blow up in my face as well as my friends and family and I'm so stress out and so confuse"

She started to cry again, this time even harder till Zuberi held her in arms, "Shhh, Shenzi, it's ok, calm down, calm down"

"I'm can't I don't know what to do" Shenzi said.

"LISTEN," He shouted till she shut up and they just stared at each other for a couple of seconds as Shenzi calmed down a bit.

Zuberi sighed and ran his paw against her cheek and through her long bangs. There was a strong sense of hurt in his eyes as he shook his head, "Shenzi, the minute I saw you I knew you were someone amazing. You're strong, loyal, unpredictable and very beautiful and even though I'm a young adult, seeing you for the first time I started to believe in the childish thing called "Love at for sight." I love you, I know that to the fullest of my heart and I'll be there for you and the pup and help you raise it, but I'm not going to push you, it's up to you if you want me or not. Either way I'm not going to hate you or try to change your mind"

Shenzi stared at him and right into his eyes. He was such a perfect male, any other male would throw dirt into the female's eyes and run off to find another one who wasn't full with a puppy but he would actually stay here and care for her, protect her, and raise a pup that wasn't even his in the matter of love. Any female would murder for that kind of loyalty and heart and he chose her and with that in her mind she lean forward and kiss his cheek before looking at him again.

"I'm sorry but no matter what happen between me and Banzai I still love him and nothing in the world can change that"

Zuberi felt his heart crumble but he just smiled at her and declare "Defeat" in his mind. The night was dark now and Shenzi was tired, "The Clan is still a mile away want to rest here for the night," Shenzi asked.

"No problem with me, you can sleep here in the grass and I'll just sleep next to the small tree," Zuberi said, "Unless you want me to sleep beside you"

Shenzi chuckled and wipe the tears from her eyes, "No thanks but how about we just sit here and enjoy this moment of piece"

Zuberi smiled, thinking it wasn't the best time to tell her what happened to him and Banzai early today, and nodded...

**Chapter Nine: The Whole Truth:**** Info, Gossip and Silet plots a scheme to expose Sekai and her gang as the Betrayers as they are. Shenzi come across Sekai where the truth is finally reveal and everything begins to fall into place.**

**Stay Tune….. **


End file.
